Damned Powers That Be
by Miss W D Halliwell
Summary: [Slash][Mpreg][Occasional ooc] Draco and Harry were together for one night... one damn night god damn it! But the powers that be like to take advantage of once in a lifetime oppertunities... Dedicated to Kitty Minky, I luv my Kitten [HD and SL]
1. The Powers That Be

A/N: This one is defiantly dedicated to Kitty Minky – There you go! Your preferred pairing, hope you enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One ~ The Powers That Be  
  
Things couldn't have been worse for Draco. His exams were coming up and he knew nothing. His father was becoming more distant and he couldn't be with him. His mother was dead for betraying Voldemort. And he was hopelessly in love but couldn't find it in himself to tell the other person how he feels. He buried his head in his pillow. "I can't take this any more!" he shouted to himself.  
  
He pulled himself up and looked around. He jumped back in shock and fell off of his bed. Pulling himself up and smoothing back his hair he glared at the intruder. "Bloody owls... sitting around waiting to frighten people..." he cursed and pulled a piece of parchment off his owls leg. "Go on... bugger off!" he shouted and the owl left the room with an angry hoot.  
  
He didn't even bother to read it, he just cast it to the floor and stormed out of the room, desperate for some piece and quiet. Despite having a dormitory all to himself (God bless his fathers riches) he could hear everything that drifted up from the common room and the main dormitory. He wandered through the halls until he reached the only place in Hogwarts that was ever quiet... the library.  
  
He settled down in a large arm chair with a book concerning charms. Yes. Draco Malfoy does study. In fact he loves books. Not that he would ever tell any one of course, no. This was his little secret, books were a way to escape all thoughts of anything, and that was just what he needed right now. Above all else he loved charms, another thing that he would never admit, he was supposed to be a dark, evil wizard like his father.  
  
"Oh my God, a Malfoy with a book." Every word was stretched out and Draco wanted to curl up and die. He closed the book calmly and placed it in his lap, front cover down so that he wasn't further incriminated.  
  
"What can I do for you, mudblood?" he asked harshly, looking up into the excited eyes of Hermione. But he couldn't really see her at all. Maybe it was just that he had looked up too quickly, but his head was spinning and his vision was blurry. Hermione looked at him, his eyes were disturbingly unfocused.  
  
"I think the question is, what can *I* do for *you*? You look terrible. But then again, you always look terrible." She added sarcastically, but she started to look worried as the book slid off of Draco's lap and he made no attempt to retrieve it. "Malfoy?"  
  
Meanwhile, up in the Griffindor common room, Ron looked at Harry who was standing there just wobbling from side to side as though he was about to feint. His green eyes had glazed over, and he was clinging onto the edge of a chair for dear life. "Something's wrong..." Harry whispered, lowering himself into a chair.  
  
Down in the library Hermione was waving her had in front of Draco's face, but he could barely see it. He felt sick. He knew that he should really have someone see to it, he had been feeling like this for a while now, but he was a Malfoy... Malfoy's didn't worry about illnesses. 'To hell with it.' He thought to himself. 'I feel like I'm dying.' "Granger..." he uttered, unsure of whether she was even still there.  
  
"Yes? What's up with you? You're all pale." She couldn't believe it, but it was true, she was worried about Draco.  
  
"Go and get Pomphrey..." he managed to whisper.  
  
"No... I can't just leave you here like this." 'What?!' her head screamed. 'Of course you can leave him here like this! It's bloody Malfoy... you know... sworn enemy, suspected death eater, scum?' her brain reminded her, but she still felt compelled to stay. "Put your arm round my shoulder, I'll help you there." She helped him up but he was practically blinded by his dizziness so there progress to the hospital wing was slow. "You're... bloody... heavy... you... great... lump..." Hermione panted as they approached the last flight of stairs to the hospital wing.  
  
Draco scowled. If he could see her then he probably would have hexed her. But being almost blind and waving his wand around didn't seem like such a good idea. Hermione sat him on the edge of a bed just as Ron walked in with Harry, who was also suffering from the blindness.  
  
Poppy looked at the two of them, sitting side by side and not even knowing it. She almost laughed. "What is it? What's wrong with them?" Hermione asked urgently. She had forgotten all about Draco and her concerns rested on Harry.  
  
"Oh the powers that be have been playing with you boys. I take it that you did not receive the message I sent you this morning mister Malfoy, or you mister Potter? Not that it would have mattered now anyway, what's done is done."  
  
"Well what the hell has been done?!" Ron raged, annoyed at the fact that she could laugh about it and he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"The dizziness will pass soon now that you are in one another's company, and that it the way that it is going to have to stay I'm afraid! Now which one of you is the lucky one?" she said, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Lucky one?" Harry said, his eyes cast to the ground as he tried to focus his slowly returning vision.  
  
"Well one of you lucky boys is pregnant!" she said joyfully.  
  
"Bloody powers that be." Muttered Draco, his eyes focusing just enough for him to glare at the heavens, where the powers that be were pointing and laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There you go then, chapter one is unleashed upon the world. Now you can review it can't you!! And while you're at it you can help me decide which one of the 'lucky boys' is going to have a baby!! It may seem a little confusion now but all will be explained in chapter two. Hope you liked. Please review! Please, thank you, no, alright then? Luv Halliwell xx 


	2. Get Ya Wands Out

Chapter Two – Get Ya Wands Out  
  
"Hold on a bloody minute!" Draco said, his vision regained, he stood up quickly and glared at Madame Pomphrey with a very forced smirk on his face. "We have never slept together! I've been around, and everyone knows it. But never a Griffindor and forget it if you think I would ever sleep with that." He said, jabbing a finger in Harry's direction.  
  
"Well actually..." Ron said, his ears turning very red as everyone turned to look at him. "You two did, kind of... well..."  
  
"You let me do that?!" Harry said, jumping to his feet. He looked to his side and realized just how close he was to Draco and edged away. "You are really seriously telling me that you let me screw Malfoy?!"  
  
"Well you said that you really, really wanted to, and that you loved him and stuff." Ron said defensively, but he was getting such death glares that he was on the verge of moving to hide behind Hermione. "And Malfoy wasn't complaining either when I walked it. He wasn't saying no, he was screaming yes." Ron said a little more smugly. No sooner had he finished talking than he ran behind Hermione as Draco charged at him.  
  
"Bloody git! I DON'T SCREW GRIFFINDORS!!! YOU ALL SUCK! ALL OF YOU!"  
  
"Yeah, Harry was suckin' when I walked it, and you were LOVIN' IT!!" Ron shouted teasingly as the two of them raced round and round a rather bored looking Hermione.  
  
"Sit down NOW!" Hermione roared in a rather un-Hermione-ish tone. Shocked, Draco and Ron both sat on the bed. A quick glare sent Harry quickly over to sit beside them. Hermione got out her wand and smiled at Madame Pomphrey. "I believe that there is a spell that can bring back your memories of that night. Isn't there?"  
  
Madame Pomphrey nodded with a smile. "Yes, it's 'memorie di ritorno' [A/N: Its Italian meaning 'return memories']. You do the spell with me, it will be a good learning experience for you. You do it to Mister Potter and I shall do it to Mister Malfoy." She said delightedly, much to the disgust of Draco and Harry, who didn't particularly want to remember sleeping with one another.  
  
"MEMORIE DI RITORNO!" They said together. And then there was silence.  
  
* * * Flash Back * * *  
  
"Come with me, I want to show you something..." Harry whispered and dragged Draco down the corridor.  
  
It had all really begun with Harry drowning his sorrows for the childhood he never had (he was beginning to feel Michael Jackson's pain) and Draco generally getting drunk. It had all morphed in to the two of them talking about their numerous sexual exploits (all of which where with other men?!) and now here they were. Very drunk and horny from their own stories.  
  
"Shhh, someone might see us." Harry said with a giggle as he and Draco ran through the Griffindor common room and up the stairs into Harry's private bedroom. Tongues tangled together and clothes were quite literally torn off in a desperate attempt to get to one another's bodies.  
  
[I apologise, I am bad at lemons *pouts*]  
  
Within seconds more that just tongues were entwined and the rest of the night was inevitable... as well as being somewhat loud and at one point interrupted but one Ron Weasley who had come to ask them to keep it down. While he was there he had tried to remove Draco but Harry wouldn't let Draco go.  
  
* * * End Flash Back * * *  
  
"Now that's interesting." Draco said calmly and everyone looked at him. He took a deep breath and smiled serenely before his face screwed up and he started screaming. "YOU JUST MADE ME SUFFER THAT LITTLE PICTURE BOOK OF UNWANTED MEMORIES AND WE STILL DON'T BLOODY KNOW WHICH ONE OF US IS PREGNANT!! ALL WE KNOW IS THAT WE GOT WAY TO DRUNK AND FUCKED EACH OTHER!"  
  
"Language, Mister Malfoy. And you had best try to calm down. High blood pressure is not a good start if you are pregnant." Madame Pomphrey said with an annoying smile that didn't seem to want to leave her face.  
  
"So how do we find out now?" Harry asked quietly. It was enough to take in that one of them might be pregnant, but now that he had been forced to experience the 'picture book of unwanted memories' he felt like he was going to die. Not because he had done it, more because his head was screaming 'That was the best sex you have ever had and you're never gonna get it again! Ha ha ha!!'  
  
"It's quite simple to find out really." Madame Pomphrey said, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him heartily. "I am going to have to ask you two gentlemen to please step behind that screen over there and get your wands out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to reviews: [Votes so far. Draco-6 Harry-3]  
  
Launigsiae: I hope this chapter helps you out a bit. [Draco]  
  
NayNymic: Thank you! [Draco]  
  
Fantasy101: I hope this chapter it better laid out!  
  
Kia – Kawaii princess: I'm trying not to rush this one, so you'll just have to wait and see... [Draco]  
  
The Marauders Dragon: I don't think he'd like that! You'll see what happens soon...  
  
Kitty Minky: Happy Birthday sweety! I'm glad you like it so far. There will be a flash back scene... and yes, we can and will share Draco. He is ours and no one else's!!  
  
Sheree: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. [Draco]  
  
Sei the purple Ryu: Thank you! No I haven't read them but now I'm intreged... I will read them! Hope you like!  
  
Yaoi Angel: You'll have to wait and see! [Draco]  
  
Sirius-gal-4-eva: Lets see now... Harry or Draco... mmm... wait and see!! [Harry]  
  
Zink93: You'll have to read and find out. [Harry]  
  
Gina amaya: Here's the next chapter.  
  
Ereta: You make a good point, we'll just have to wait and see won't we! [Harry] 


	3. A Random Act Of Mindlessness

A/N: I just wanna say thank you to everyone that reviewed. The replies to all the reviews are at the bottom, just like before. And thank you even more for all the votes, they are very, very close! Lets see what happens... I might tell you in this chapter, I might tell you in the next one, I might never tell you... lol, love to you all! Halliwell xx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three ~ A Random Act Of Mindlessness  
  
"You want them to do what?!" Ron asked, a little exasperated at what he thought he had just heard. Hermione shook her head at him.  
  
"Don't you know anything, god, you really don't read enough Ron. Wands work like a muggle pregnancy test. Talk to your mother once in a while or else for god sake read!" She said, as if it was an every day thing. To her it was an every day thing, but to Ron it was a whole other world of madness invented by women to confuse him.  
  
"Um, hello!" Draco shouted. "Would someone like to explain this to me? Remember me over here? Only child... never speaks to his mother because she's a bloody nut." Hermione sighed and walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Draco's face went from angry to rather shocked as she pulled back. He looked at Madame Pomphrey. "You can't be serious."  
  
"I am very serious Mister Malfoy. Now if you would just step behind the screen the two of you, then we can find out who is going to be needing what." She said, her tone a little more sombre this time.  
  
Harry got up and started walking toward the screen. Draco watched after him with his mouth hanging open. "You are not really going to do this, are you?!" he said in a desperate drawling voice.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess we have to."  
  
Draco's face screwed up and he stormed toward the screen. He stopped and turned back, looking dead at Hermione. "I blame you for this."  
  
Hermione looked confused. "What have I done?" she asked, wondering just how this was her fault.  
  
"It's just your fault, alright!" he said and stormed behind the screen, followed not long after by Harry. They appeared again a few seconds later, holding their wands. "What do we do now?" Draco said.  
  
"Now we wait for two minutes. Then either your wand will turn pink, indicating that you are pregnant or it will turn blue, indicating that you are not pregnant." Madame Pomphrey said in a rather more professional tone that she had previously been using.  
  
"You alright?" Ron asked, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry had gone amazing pale and really rather quiet since the revelation that he could be pregnant. He didn't even know that it was possible.  
  
He forced a smile on to his face and stared up at Ron, trying to look like he wasn't bothered by the recent events. "Yeah... I'm good."  
  
Hermione smiled at him, if only to try and lift his spirits. She glanced at Draco... who appeared to be on the verge of a break down as he looked from the floor to his wand and then back again. "I can't do this." He said, holding out his wand.  
  
Everyone else looked rather shocked, that was defiantly not something that they were expecting him to say. It was the most un-Draco-ish thing they had every heard. Hermione sighed; she couldn't believe how fluffy she was getting over a Malfoy. "Give it here, I'll tell you the result." She said kindly. Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked.  
  
"Um... thanks." He said, handing his wand to her. Harry held out his too with an awkward smiled and she took that as well.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco. They may as well have 'that' talk now, it would probably be better than counting down the seconds until their wands changed colour. "What are we going to do about this?"  
  
Draco looked at him. "I dunno."  
  
"Well, if it's you having it... will you keep it?"  
  
"Well... yeah, I guess. I might be a heartless bastard most of the time but I'm not going to kill a harmless baby." He paused for a moment. "What about you? What will you do if it's you that's... you know..."  
  
"I would keep it."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked, suddenly very curious.  
  
"A few reasons."  
  
"What reasons?"  
  
"Well... I'd want to make up for the childhood I didn't have by giving it everything I have to offer." Harry said, but decided that it was all he was going to say. He wasn't exactly going to tell Malfoy that half the reason he would keep the baby is so that he felt closer to Draco. Until recently he had never thought about the concenpt of the two of them being together. But now that this had happened and he had to think about it he found himself liking the impossible idea of them being together.  
  
Draco suddenly had a question, but he was a little worried about the answer. "What about..." he started, but found that he couldn't finish. Harry looked hard at him for a moment.  
  
"If you wanted me there, then I would stay." He whispered. "Even if you didn't want me there, I would want to be near my child. What about you?"  
  
Draco shot Harry a worried half smile. "The same I guess."  
  
"Ahem." Hermione said loudly. Both boys looked up at her, she was smiling very widely... it was almost creepy. "We have the results!" she said and she held out the wands for both the boys to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to reviews [current votes: Draco-12 Harry-10]  
  
[Sie the purple Ryu][Draco] I will give the books a look, thank you! And that you for the comment on Ron! I thought that it would be a good angle for him to be winding up Draco!  
  
[JAML] Here's the update, hope you like it!  
  
[mistik-elf13] Ben? I won't ask... lol. Your mind is as clean as mine! *mind wanders to Draco. Slaps self* No bad Willow! Lol  
  
[SodapopC] You will just have to wait and see! Lol. I'm glad you liked Ron's bit.  
  
[Ireana][Harry] You'll just have to read and find out...  
  
[Reese Craven][Harry] Thank you! *blushes*  
  
[Sirius-gal-4-eva][Harry] You'll just have to wait and see, but you do make a good point!  
  
[Zinc93][Harry] Easy!  
  
[tammy][Harry] Read and see...  
  
[Caty][Harry] Hmmm... maybe...  
  
[ana-pj][Draco] I know what you mean, I generally prefer Draco but I'm not really sure on this one...  
  
[sweetytweety][Draco] Thank you loadz gurly!  
  
[Autore Kozoma][Draco] You enjoy your nap! The chapter title was to bring out the dirty mind in everyone... I guess it worked!  
  
[kitty minky][Draco] Hello my darling. I loved Quidditchstar, thank you sooo much! And I liked the leather... *purrr* And yes I can imagin Draco in maternity wear whining... kinda creepy and yet so cute...  
  
[JS][Draco] Every vote counts!  
  
[Ice Princess of Slytherin][Harry] You make a good point. You'll just have to wait and see for the results won't you *mwhahahah!* 


	4. When Body Parts Become Explosive

A/N: This is it... the bit where we find out whose the lucky one! I did my best not to make anyone ooc. Draco is a lil bit ooc at one point but make allowances, if he wasn't ooc the scene wouldn't have worked. Luv Halliwell xx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four ~ When Body Parts Become Explosive  
  
Both of their mouths dropped open and for a few seconds there was a deadly silence... that was before Hermione got over excited and hugged them both. "Wow! You are going to be parents!" she squeaked almost incoherently. She paused and pointed a finger at Draco. "Did I just hug you?" she asked in a quiet and rather serious voice. Draco nodded. She shrugged and got all excited again. "I don't care! I'm too happy!!" she squeaked again, pulling them both into a bone breaking hug.  
  
"Careful Hermione... I'm in a delicate condition." Harry said.  
  
"So am I." Draco pouted.  
  
"I know!!" Hermione squealed. "Isn't it the greatest thing?!"  
  
Ron shook his head. "You really are a strange one Hermione. Has it not occurred to you in the slightest just how weird it is that Harry is pregnant?"  
  
"I'm pregnant too!" Draco pouted louder.  
  
"Well I had a feeling he might be, and I've read all about wizarding pregnancies as well as knowing all about normal female pregnancy. I don't find it weird at all. Anyway, we can look after Harry just fine."  
  
"What about me?!" Draco practically shouted, displaying his best pout, the kind of pout that he saved for his father when he really needed something essential. Like a new broom, or several more new shirts.  
  
"How far along do you think he is? Oh Harry, this is so wonderful! I can't wait until you have the baby!" Hermione squeaked louder.  
  
"I would say that they are around a month... maybe a little more than that, it's rather hard to say until I have done a few more tests." Madam Pomphrey said with a smile.  
  
"Congratulations Harry." Ron said with a shrug, finally resigning to the strange but true idea that his best friend was going to have a baby. When he pulled back Harry looked different, he looked rather confused. "What's up?" Ron asked.  
  
A tear streaked down Harry's face. Hermione ran over and put her arm around him. "Don't cry, everything will be alright. What are you crying for?"  
  
Harry shook his head and looked up at her. "It's not me that's crying." He got up and walked toward the door. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He said, dragging his sleeve over his tear stained face.  
  
  
  
Draco slid down the cool wall of the boys toilets, wiping a tear off of his face. As much as he hated to admit it, being a Malfoy and all, he was scared. He didn't have friends like Harry had, and there was still the matter of breaking the news to his mother and father yet.  
  
He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. There were other things to worry about as well. How was he, a man, supposed to give birth? And when would that be? Would he be thrown out of school? If he was then he knew that it was very unlikely he would ever see Harry again.  
  
He was going to end up a teenage, single parent. And he would probably be disowned by his parents, how was he going to feed and cloth his child? And when it was older what would he tell his child about it's heritage? Would he tell the child about Harry? Or claim it was a gone wrong spell? The question swam around inside his brain until it hurt and tears flooded his face again.  
  
"You wouldn't really tell our child that. Would you?"  
  
Draco looked up to see Harry standing by the bathroom door, looking down at him. He looked as if he had been crying. "Tell our child what?" Draco said innocently. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I can always find you now. When you cried, I cried. I followed your pain all the way here and as I got closer I could feel what you were thinking."  
  
Draco looked ashamed of himself. He dropped his 'hard man' façade and burst into tears. Harry walked over and knelt down on the floor beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. "I would never let you do this on your own, I don't care what we've said and done to each other. I will *always* be here." He whispered softly and Draco dried his eyes, annoyed with himself for crying in from of Harry.  
  
Draco stood up sharply and glared at Harry. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I can do this on my own." He shouted and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Harry quite lost and confused kneeling on the floor.  
  
Draco walked swiftly down the corridor, hoping that he wasn't being followed by Harry. He ran down into the dungeons and along the darkened corridor until he came to a portrait at the very end. He knocked on it and waited. But Draco very quickly became impatient with waiting and started hammering on the door.  
  
The portrait swung open and black eyes stared down at him. "What is so important Mister Malfoy, that you should find yourself hammering on the door of my personal chambers?"  
  
Draco's bottom lip started to quiver and his eyes filled with tears again as he stared up at the older man. Severus' face softened a little as he looked down at Draco. Severus and Draco's father Lucius had been friends for a long time, and Severus had always had a soft spot for Draco. A single tear rolled down Draco's cheek. "I need your help Uncle Sev."  
  
Severus knew just from that statement that something was terribly wrong. Draco hadn't called him 'Uncle Sev' since he was four years old, unless he was in very real trouble. "Come inside." Severus said softly, placing a hand on Draco's back and leading him into his living room.  
  
"I have been so stupid. I don't know what to do." Draco whimpered as he sat on the edge of a large armchair by the fireplace. "Dad is going to kill me."  
  
"Tell me what's the matter. I can speak with your father, don't trouble yourself over that." Severus said reassuringly, but Draco shook his head.  
  
"Not even you could smooth this one over."  
  
"What have you done?" Severus said, doing everything in his power to remain calm with the distressed teenager, but he was a very impatient man, and it was proving to be a lot harder than he first anticipated.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, deciding to just tell it as it is and hope that Severus would help him. "I got drunk and slept with Harry Potter and now I'm pregnant."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"And worse than that..." Draco paused, he couldn't believe what he almost said. He looked up at Severus through shining eyes as realization washed over him. "I think I'm in love with him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to Reviews: [Final vote: Harry-16 Draco-16]  
  
[Sei the purple Ryu] I have replied to you on Gaia. And may the soot balls be with you too my friend!  
  
[jtx][Draco] Yeah, you're right. He is cute when he whines.  
  
[blah][Harry] Thank you for the vote.  
  
[yahoo gurly][Harry] Thank you.  
  
[Reese Craven][Harry] Alright, easy gurly! It's oh so quiet... shh... shh...  
  
[Blue Yume][Harry] Thank you very much... I dodn't want it to all be too lovey dovey.  
  
[HpDeVoTeE] I know... but now you know!  
  
[NayNymic][Draco] He does make a cute pregnant man!  
  
[Rit-Globe][Harry] Now you can be half squick!  
  
[Merci][Harry] Thank you for your vote!  
  
[ana-pj][Draco] Thank you, you're welcome, now you know whose preggers, I hope this was good enough for ya.  
  
[Inverseof][Draco] Easy tiger! There is going to be a whole lot of hormonal Draco from here on in!  
  
[Sheree] There you go! New chapter! Be calm!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next time on Damned Powers That Be:  
  
"You have got to be bloody joking! I am not letting you do that!" 


	5. Brown Sticky Stuff Hits The Fan

A/N: I can't believe the amount of reviews that I've had on this! I love you all to pieces, you're the best. I hope I pleased people all round with my solution to the 'who will be the lucky boy' thing. Sorry to anyone who didn't like the idea. Hope you will continue to read, it all gets a bit complicated for them! This ones a bit short, but I hope you will like it anyway! luv Willow Delace xx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five ~ Brown Sticky Stuff Hits The Fan  
  
"Alright." Severus said, determined he was going to stay calm with Draco, who was already distressed enough. "Is there anything else that I should know?"  
  
"Um... there is one thing..." Draco said quietly, looking at his feet.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Um... Harry's pregnant as well... and it's mine... I was really drunk!" Draco said in a desperate defence.  
  
Severus shook his head. Telling Lucius that his son was in trouble had just got very complicated. He took a deep breath and smiled at Draco. "Alright then. So... you're pregnant, Harry's pregnant, you are having each others children, you think you're in love with him." He listed and Draco nodded. "Right. You had better go and rest and I'll get in touch with your father."  
  
Draco smiled as he got up. Severus walked him toward the door. Draco turned around and hugged him. "Thank you so much Uncle Sev, you're the best." He said and promptly left the room.  
  
Severus walked back into the room and picked up and handful of flu powder. He wished that something dramatic would happen so tha he didn't have to do this. But nothing happened. "Damn it." He uttered and threw the powder into the flames. "Lucius Malfoy." He said lazily.  
  
Lucius appeared in the fire with a large smile on his face. "Severus! Long time no see, how are you?" he looked at Severus. "Oh dear, what's the matter now? It's Draco isn't it, what's the little bugger up to this time? I envy you for not having children Severus, I really do!"  
  
"Funny you should mention children Lucius, that's sort of why I need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh my God, who have you got up the duff?" Lucius said excitedly.  
  
"Umm... okay, Lucius I'm just going to tell you straight. I think you should sit down, and when I tell you this I want you to remain calm."  
  
"Okay." Lucius said, sitting down. "Tell me then."  
  
Severus took a deep breath. "DracoPrengantBabyHarryWith!" 'That wasn't how that was supposed to sound, what happened?' he thought to himself. Lucius cocked an eyebrow at his old friend.  
  
"Severus, have you been at the fire whisky again? I've told you about that, it hits you after a while and you become utterly incoherent. You shouldn't be drinking at midday anyway!"  
  
"I haven't been drinking. Let me try that again. Draco is pregnant and the baby is Harry Potter's." he said, very slowly, over pronouncing every word. "Haha! It worked that time!" he said delightedly, but then remembered Lucius.  
  
Lucius had in fact turned a rather strange shade. It was a kind of pastel green. "Oh yeah, this might not be the best time to tell you this, but Potter is also pregnant, and it's Draco's." Severus paused for a moment. "Congratulations Granddad."  
  
He waited for Lucius to start screaming and shouting, hitting things... but there was nothing, just a rather green Lucius, sitting in a chair by the fire. Lucius looked at Severus with a half smile. "Well then. That makes three of us doesn't it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
[SweetyTweety] I'm glad you liked it!  
  
[mistik-elf13] Yeah he is isn't he! Did you like the 'Uncle Sev' thing? I liked that...  
  
[SodapopC] Yes... but will they get together is the question.  
  
[Fuzzy-Bumpkins] Thank you, here's the update!  
  
[Sheree] I am not going to kill Ron and Hermione! But I may include near fatal injury... how does that sound?  
  
[slasherbabe] There you go, one update!  
  
[Reese Craven] Yes... minions... but he does have Uncle Sev. Anyone who doesn't have a soft spot for Draco is a nuttah!  
  
[odd fin] Sorry that you didn't like it. But it was a draw on the votes. If you're reading this then please continue to read, there will still be lots of over protective/cuty moments.  
  
[fishnetfairy] Harry will help, Harry is probably going to handle this better than Draco does but he will have his weaknesses as well.  
  
[Sirius-gal-4-eva] You're welcome! Don't worry, at least you've read it, that's good enough for me.  
  
[ana-pj] I thank you! I was really worried that people wouldn't like it because they won't have fixed rolls. They'll have good days and bad days and they will look after each other.  
  
[JAML] Don't worry about missing it, at least you're still reading it! I hope you get better soon *stokes cheek* poor, poor thing xx 


	6. If I Hate You Why Can't I Leave

A/N: This is Harry' POV, then next one is going to be Draco's POV. I'm experimenting with my writing styles, so I don't know if it will be any good. It's also kinda short... I hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six ~ If I Hate Him Why Can't I Leave  
  
I wandered round the school for a bit. I didn't know where to go, or what to do. I wanted to go and find Malfoy, but he obviously didn't want to see me right now. I thought it better to let him come and find me when he was ready. But what if he was never ready to come and find me? What if he really was serious about doing it by himself?  
  
No. Draco Malfoy may be proud, but he's not that strong, not on the inside. He would come and find me eventually, and I would be right there for him. But could I wait that long? I needed him too. I'm outside his door. I don't know why or how, but I am. I'm here and I don't know what to do. Do I knock? Or just walk away?  
  
I'll knock. Then he can tell me to go away, or he can invite me in. That's if he's in there at all. I won't know unless I knock. I've knocked. He's defiantly in there. I can hear him moving around. The portrait is opening. There he is. The father of my child, and the mother of my child at the same time. What do I say?  
  
"What do you want?" he says. I don't know. What do I want?  
  
"Can I come in?" I ask. If nothing else then if he wants to talk it should not be in front of the passers by. This must stay between us for as long as possible. He has motioned for me to step inside. It is a nice room. A green and silver clad prefect's room.  
  
He motions toward a chair and I sit. But he doesn't. He stands and faces away from me. "What do you want?" he asks. "I told you I'd be fine." But he's lying. I can hear it in his voice. He sounds strangled, like he has been crying. I haven't cried. I'm barely past the shock that there is something inside me.  
  
"I don't believe you." I say, daring to confront him. He's turning round now, looking at me through those cold silver eyes. He looks angry.  
  
"I can do this on my own, I don't need anyone's help, least of all yours. I'll be fine." He snaps. Tears are creeping into my eyes. I don't like it when he shouts directly at me. For years I have put up with his taunts but somehow now it is more personal.  
  
"But I need you." I say as a tear escapes and rolls down my face. I want him to hold me. I don't know why I want him to. I hate him. But I want this horrible empty feeling to stop. And what I say was true. I do need him. He may claim that he can do it on his own but I can't.  
  
He is staring at me. His face is bland, I can't tell what he is thinking. I sometimes wonder what is going on in his head. Why he is the way he is. He's walking toward me. He sits beside me. He doesn't know what to say. Neither do I, but the silence is killing me. "You said you would be there for me." I say.  
  
"I know." He says softly, but still he does nothing. I'm crying now. I want him to say something more. But I don't know what I want him to say. I'm confused. I guess he is too. He puts his hand on my shoulder. It's vaguely comforting. But I still hate him. So why am I here at all?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Replies to Reviews:  
  
[Sei the purple Ryu] Glad you liked it! Why are you killing Gaia?!  
  
[Sweetytweety] Thank you. I always generally prefer Draco, but I wasn't sure this time so I let people choose for themselves. In the end it was a draw so, yeah, there you go!  
  
[Reese Craven] Yep! Lucius is indeed pregnant, you will hear more about that in further chapters. God bless uncle Sev!!  
  
[Sheree] Okay, they will be injured. You'll have to wait and see what happens between them. I can tell you for certain that Draco won't be alone. Yep, Lucius is preggers and again you'll have to wait and see...  
  
[Sirius-gal-4-eva] Tee Hee, glad that you liked it!  
  
[Lyonessheart] Yep! There will be more on Lucius soon...  
  
[Miss Lesley] Thank you much! You'll have to see about Lucius in later chapters.  
  
[JAML] You poor thing *pats hand* You'll get better eventually! I hope the story is keeping you vaguely sane!  
  
[fishnetfairy] Yep, Lucius is pregnant! I haven't worked with Lucius before so he is going to be my side story.  
  
[ana-pj] Yeah Lucius is pregnant but he is a side story. I'm glad you liked it so much!  
  
[mistik-elf13] Wait and see...  
  
[Shania Maxwell] Yep Lucius too!  
  
[driven to insanity] I hope you didn't wake up your dad! I'm glad you liked it, usually when I try to be funny it's just crap.  
  
[Tensai] It's okay, Harry will have moment where he is VERY over protective of Draco. And vice-versa so that everyone is happy (I hope...)  
  
[slasherbabe] Thank you much!  
  
[amy] Thank you!! Yeah, Lucius is pregnant as well, it's just one big baby- fest in the wizarding world. 


	7. I Hate You So Never Leave Me

A/N: Another shorty, this time from Draco's point of view.  
  
Chapter Seven I Hate You So Never Leave  
  
I don't want him here. I want him to go and cry about his predicament somewhere else. As long as he is here I can't cry to myself. I don't want him to see me weak again. I want to tell him to leave. No. I don't want him to leave. Why? I hate him, why should I want him to stay?  
  
Seeing him upset and not doing anything is painful. But what can I do? I used to just laugh at him when he is like this. But I don't want to laugh, he is in a lot of pain and I think it's my fault. I know it's my fault. I can feel it. His pain radiates from him. That's how he found me before.  
  
He needs me. I guess I need him too. But I can't tell him that. It's a sign of weakness. I'm a Malfoy, Malfoy's are not weak. He's is getting up. "I'm gonna go." He says. I don't want him to go, but I nod anyway. He's walking out the door. He's gone. Just me now. All alone with nothing but my thoughts.  
  
Do I like him? No. We have been enemies for years. How could I love him? But we did sleep together. That must have meant something to me. No. I was drunk. It was nothing. But why am I crying? I'm crying because he's left me by myself. I didn't want him to go. I want him to come back. But I hate him. Why should I want someone I hate here with me?  
  
I hate being so fragile. But I can't help it. I have never been so scared in my life. I keep driving him away. But I want him here. I need him here. There. I admitted it to myself. Now I have to admit it to him. I need him. But why should I need him? If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be pregnant.  
  
I'm staring at my own refection and nothing has changed. So why do I feel so different? Is it because I'm pregnant that my skin feels so soft? Is it because of the life inside me that I crave my enemy so much? I need help. I need someone to tell me that I'm going to be fine. But who will do that? He won't. He hates me. And I think I hate him. I'm not so sure any more. I'm not sure of anything.  
  
I want my father. I want him to tell me that it will be fine. I wish I had friends that could look after me. But I don't have friends. I have minions. People who follow my instructions because they are too stupid to do anything by themselves. He has friends so why don't I? Am I really that terrible that no one likes me?  
  
Why are there so many questions with no answers? Why can't I think his name without thinking the word 'love'.  
  
It's just the pregnancy. Nothing has changed. I still hate him. He still hates me. I can do this on my own. But I'm not so sure. Every time I think these things there is another word that haunts me.  
  
Denial.  
  
[Fuzzy-Bumpkins] I hope that was a good 'oh my'...  
  
[Shania Maxwell] I may get Sevvy pregnant... that would be cute, but you have to make Sev really OOC for him to be pregnant... I'll see...  
  
[sweetytweety] Don't be sad sweety!  
  
[driven to insanity] I'm glad he didn't wake up! I didn't want an irate man turning up on my door step demanding I stop writing! I'm glad you liked it, sorry it made you sad.  
  
[JAML] I'm happy you're nearly better! I always missed going to school, it's boring at home. I live in London in England. Right now it's 4am... I woke up and got rather bored so I thought I'd write some more! Have a nice day at school. 


	8. Paper Aeroplanes And Post Its

A/N: Lucius is a bit ooc in this chapter, but he is under the influence of sugar! Make allowances!

* * *

Chapter Eight Paper Aeroplanes And Post Its  
  
Severus stared at Lucius. "Did you just say what you think I said? Did you just associate your sons condition with yourself?"  
  
Lucius smiled like a mad man. "I know! Isn't it just the most, so say the least!"  
  
"The very least." Severus uttered. He stared at the mad grin on Lucius' face. "Have you been drinking? A dark curse gone to your head? Being without Narcissa sent you over the edge? Dropped on your head as a child? There must be some explanation for it."  
  
"Actually, it's a little thing that I like to call sex. It usually results in pregnancy... especially when you want it to." Lucius said smugly. "Step out of the way, I'm coming through." He added. Severus stepped back and Lucius walked through the fire. He looked around. "This place is still far to small."  
  
"Okay. So you're pregnant. Whose the father?" Severus asked prudently. Lucius smiled like a little girl and whispered into Severus' ear. "Oh." Severus said, and promptly feinted.

* * *

Draco woke up on his sofa, with a terrible nasty back ache. He scowled and crawled off the sofa, looking around at his messy room. On the floor was the note that Madame Pomphrey had sent to him. He pisked it up and perced on the edge of his bed to read it:  
  
Dear Mister Malfoy,  
  
It seems that the powers that be have awoken again. Their main targets are you and Harry. Keep away from him or you could end up in a spot of trouble.  
  
Yours, Madame Pomphrey.  
  
"Well it's a bit bloody late for that." He said to himself. He threw the letter on the floor and looked at the window. He squeaked rather loudly and fell off of his bed. "God damn bloody owls! Do you seriously have nothing better to do! Bugger off!" he shouted at the offending owl.  
  
The owl gave an offended hoot, dropping a note on his windowsill and taking off into the early morning light. Draco mumbled every dirty word he could think of as he went over and picked up the note. He sat on his bed again and unfolded it:  
  
Dear My Darling Draco!  
  
I'm staying with Uncle Severus!! Come down and see me.  
  
Love you lots baby!  
  
Luv Daddy xxx  
  
"He's been drinking again." Draco uttered to himself. A paper aeroplane flew in through the window and landed in his lap. He unfolded it and read:  
  
Draco,  
  
Your father has lost his mind. I need your help. I think we are going to have to restrain him or something, he is really loosing it.  
  
Yours Severus.  
  
"Would anyone else like to send me a stupid note?!" Draco shouted to anyone that happened to be listening... and that was when it happened... that was when he happened to see it... a post-it. There it was. All bright yellow and square shaped. Stuck to the back of his door. "Well isn't that cute." Draco drawled, ripping the note off the back of the door.

* * *

"You alright? You've gone a bit of a weird colour." Ron said shooting a concerned glance at a rather pale Harry. Harry jumped a little at the sound of his name and looked round.  
  
"Yeah. Just lost in my thoughts I guess."  
  
Hermione seemed to be on so sort of permanent high. In fact, she had camped out on Harry's bedroom floor so that she could go on and on about being pregnant. And despite the fact that she had no sleep the night before, she was still bouncing around the common room. "I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl? What do you want it to be Harry?"  
  
"Healthy?" Harry replied. There was a long silence and Harry stood, looking out of the window. "I wonder if he found my note."

* * *

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Severus cried. Lucius was jumping on his bed.  
  
"You have to try these! They are soooo tasty!" Lucius shouted and dug his hand into his pocket. He threw a handful of Maoam Strips at Severus.  
  
Severus dejectedly shook his head. "It's going to be a bloody long night."

* * *

Replies to Reviews:  
  
[Shania Maxwell] It don't take me long to update when the story is on demand! I'll see what I can do with Severus...  
  
[slasherbabe] I had to get their sides of the story in to add the drama to the story! I'm really glad that it wasn't terrible!  
  
[Lyonessheart] I'm sorry I made you sad! Things will get better for them, I promise.  
  
[Harry's Sister] Thank you!  
  
[JAML] I don't mind listening about your life. It's nice to get to know fans!  
  
[Sirius-gal-4-eva] Yeah it is isn't it!  
  
[ana-pj] I guess you liked it... Lucius is a side story to keep up the humour when things get angsty with Harry and Draco.  
  
[fishnetfairy] Wait and see what happens. Things do get better for the two of them.  
  
[The Black Rose of the gods] I hope it cools off! I can't have a fan melting, now can I?! You'll have to wait and see about Lucius...  
  
[The Marauders Dragon] Please don't cry! I just had to get each side of the story across because this story is generally humorous, but there are some serious emotions!  
  
[Kitty Minky] Oh that poor gurl (the black eye one). Give her my best. And that poor gurl (the young pregnant one) it is a shame when things like that happen. At least Draco is rich. I love you to Kitten! 


	9. Things Just Got Really Weird

Chapter Nine – Things Just Got Really Weird  
  
It had been two weeks. Severus was still trying to calm a hyperactive Lucius. Draco only left his room to eat. Harry seemed to be scared of everything. Ron had poisoned Hermione when he tried to make a sleeping potion to calm her down. Severus seemed more miserable than ever and was dishing out detentions like there was no tomorrow. Things were gloomy. Very gloomy.  
  
"You feel any better?" Ron asked Harry as he stumbled out of the bathroom.  
  
"Bugger how he feels, you poisoned me you bastard!" Hermione shouted from the depths of a sofa in the common room. "Morning sickness is normal!! Being poisoned by your best friend isn't!!"  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me!?" Ron shouted back as he helped a shaky Harry into a chair. "If you had actually gone to sleep I wouldn't have attempted the potion at all! Four days Hermione, four bloody days you spent following him around and driving us mad!"  
  
"I was just excited that I'm going to be an auntie! What's the harm in that?"  
  
"Sleep depravity!"  
  
"I was just fine."  
  
"Not you! Us!!!"  
  
"Would you two please be quiet." Harry said. "I'm getting it again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My eyes are getting blurry, I can hardly see anything. I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm not with Malfoy. I think that was what Pomphrey was saying."  
  
"Well how do we make it stop?" Ron asked, desperate to do everything he could for his best friend.  
  
"I have to go and see him."

* * *

"So... now that we have you calm, lets have a little talk shall we?" Severus said with a smile. Lucius was gagged and tied to a chair. "All yes or no questions, all you have to do is nod or shake your head. That okay with you?" Lucius shook his head.  
  
"Good. So, are you really fine about the whole Potter and Draco pregnancy thing, or is it just the sugar?" Lucius nodded.  
  
"And you are defiantly pregnant as well?" Lucius nodded.  
  
"And you are sure on the child's other father?" Lucius nodded.  
  
"I see. So what are we going to do with you now. Do you want to stay here for a bit?" Lucius nodded.  
  
"In a room of your own?" Lucius shook his head.  
  
"In here with me?" Lucius nodded.  
  
"Now, are you going to be good enough for me to untie you?" Lucius nodded.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. "Go away." Draco shouted. He felt dizzy and sick and he didn't want to get up. Knock, knock, knock. "I said go away!"  
  
"Draco, It's me. Please open the door. I'm feeling dizzy again and I was told that I had to be in your company for it to stop."  
  
Draco pulled himself up off the arm chair he was sitting in and he opened the door.

* * *

Replies to reviews:  
  
[sapphire-wolf1] Yep, all sugared up and ready to go is our Lucius! The mystery of the father to Lucius' baby is on going...  
  
[Fuzzy-Bumpkins] Oh my? I hope that was a good oh my as well!  
  
[Reese Craven] Don't worry, I have been posting quite quickly recently. And whoever said that they would get together?  
  
[jlfkjnsdkl] Thank you! I am working on making the chapters longer, but I'm not very good at exstending my writing. Ron and Hermione aren't together, but I might get them together later. You'll have to wait and see about Lucius' baby's daddy.  
  
[New Korey] Yeah, Lucius is a but of a nuttah isn't he!  
  
[Shania Maxwell] Thank you loadz huny!  
  
[M69] I'll see what I can do about longer chapters.  
  
[Sirius-gal-4-eva] Yeah they are a bit mad aren't they. I wanted them to have some fun but I'm worried about making them too ooc. So I blame Lucius of the sugar! Hermione is just over excited.  
  
[slasherbabe] He he he, glad you liked it!  
  
[kitty minky] Hi ya Kitten! Say OMG as many times as you want, I don't mind! Just as long as it's a good OMG. Im glad you liked my mad Luci! Anyway, if Tom Felton met us then he would fall in love instantly because we are the best in the world!! Thank you for my nick name... the best I can do 4 u is Kitten. I think you sound cute as Kitten.  
  
[Harry/Draco Lover] Easy honey! I'll see what I can do for you.  
  
[Phire Phoenix] It's just madness I tell you MADNESS!  
  
[driven to insanity] Dear god, not the golf stuff! Lol. Sorry you got creeped out by Lucius, he will calm down in upcoming chapters... maybe... 


	10. A Little To The Left And Your There

Chapter Ten – A Bit To The Left And Your There  
  
"Well I guess you had better come in and sit down then." Draco said, as his grey eyes focused on simmering green ones. He fought back a smile and stepped inside the room. He didn't know why, but the colour of Harry's eyes made him happy. He passed if off as him loosing his mind and walked back inside, indicating for Harry to follow.  
  
Draco lounged on a sofa and pointed to a chair opposite him. Harry took a seat and for a long while there was silence between them. Harry suddenly looked up. "Did you get the note I left you?" he asked. He was petrified of what Draco would say. The note had seemed like a good idea at the time, but as time had gone on he regretted it more and more.  
  
"Would that be the seventeen post-its that were stuck to the back of my door confessing undying love? If so, then you should have signed it with your name, I've been pondering on who triple-question-mark is." Draco said, pointing out a pile of post-its on the floor.  
  
"Um... no." Harry said. "Sorry, I'm not 'triple-question-mark'. I was actually talking about the note regarding the baby names I like. I left it on your bed side table."  
  
Draco glanced over at the bedside table. There was that bloody owl again... and it was eating a piece of paper. "Stupid animal." Draco scowled and the bird flew off. He looked back over at Harry. "Well, we could be here a while so why don't you tell me them. Then I can... um... tell you mine..." It was an embarrassing thought that Draco Malfoy had actually had baby names planned for quite some time.  
  
"Well... um... sure, why not. I like Lilly for a girl, like my mum, and I like Nicholas for a boy. I don't know why, it's just a nice name. What are yours?" Harry said quickly, hoping that Draco wasn't going to start a 'no way are you calling my kid that' style of conversation.  
  
"Well, I like Sabrina, for a girl..." he paused as Harry giggled. "What? What's so funny?" he asked, a little upset, though he fought not to show it.  
  
"Nothing, its just there is a muggle programme called 'Sabrina the teenage witch'. It really is a nice name, I wasn't laughing at it, go on. What would you call a boy?"  
  
"Lucius, after my father. Or Adam, that's a nice name as well." He finished. He looked up at Harry again. "If you don't mind my asking... do you miss your mum and dad?" he didn't know why he had asked it, but Harry had looked really low when he had mentioned Lilly's name.  
  
"Sort of. I didn't really know them so how could I miss them? It's not like I see a girl putting her hair up and say 'mum used to do that' or anything. I miss not having a mum of dad. But then again, who wouldn't. You haven't got anyone to go running to when things go wrong, and no one to look up to." He paused for a moment. "I guess you look up to your dad a lot."  
  
"Not really. My father is always going on about stuff that doesn't interest me in the slightest. He's always talking about dark magic and how stupid my mother is. It's kinda infuriating at times, but there's nothing I can do about it. For another thing..." Draco lowered his voice and looked around; to make sure that no one might be listening. "... He loves muggle sweets more than Dumbledore! The house is full of them if you know where to look!"  
  
The both laughed. The concept of Lucius Malfoy sucking on a lollypop or stealing lemon drops when Dumbledore wasn't looking was a rather amusing thought. They calmed down a little and Harry smiled at Draco. Draco wanted to melt, Harry's smile was really rather beautiful. "So do you talk to your mum much?"  
  
"Not really. I get the distinct feeling that she never wanted children. She spends as much time as possible ignoring me. It gets kinda lonely sometimes..." Draco frowned. "I guess we're in the same boat there. Both lonely I mean."  
  
"Yeah. Ironic really. Two lonely teens who hate each other, having each others kids."  
  
"At least you have Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Well you've got Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"No... I don't have friends. I have minions. They follow me around because my family is rich."  
  
Harry thought for a moment, and then looked at Draco with a huge grin on his face. "You just called them Ron and Hermione! When did it stop being Granger and Weasel?"  
  
"It never changed, I did not call them that!" Draco said defensively, sitting up. He was lying of course. He knew full well what he had just called them. "I would never call them that and you know it!"  
  
"But you did though, I heard you! Face it, you like them!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You do too! Come on, we'll go and see them, and you can tell them that you really want to be friends with them!" Harry said, running over and grabbing Draco's hand.  
  
"You can't make me!"  
  
"Oh yes I can!" Harry said mockingly and pulled Draco off the chair, dragging him across the room and out of the door. Several students pointed and started whispering as they saw Harry holding Draco's hand. Draco pulled back and Harry stopped. "Come on, it won't be that bad!"  
  
"Wait a minute..." Draco said and pulled his hand free, looking round at the whispering students. "Do you have a problem with me holding his hand?" he shouted. The students shook their head and quickly dispersed. "Come on then, lets go and find our friends."

* * *

"Are you just going to sit on my lap all afternoon?" Severus said to a rather sleepy Lucius who had crashed out on his lap. What goes up, must come down, and this was one of Lucius' more serious sugar crashes. "Only I have a class to teach in less than an hour and my legs have gone numb."  
  
"Well I am four months pregnant you know, it's not easy to stay feather light." Lucius protested, pulling himself up on the arm of the chair and standing. "No I'm not going to sit here all afternoon. I am going to find my son who appears to have abandoned poor little me. I have to congratulate him. Do the whole dad thing."  
  
"Well good luck with that." Severus said and stood up. "And no more sugar while you're staying here, do you understand me? If I have to replace my mattress again, then I am going to make you pay for it."  
  
"I only jumped on your bed a little bit..." Lucius said with an embarrassed grin.  
  
"Lucius dear, I had to replace it twice in the space of three days. In total, I have had eleven new mattress' in the last two weeks."  
  
"Really that many?" Lucius said with a look of surprise. "I was sure it was at least nineteen."  
  
Severus smiled at Lucius. "I have work to do Lucius. Now just sit down and be quiet or else." He said with a playful glare. Lucius saw it as a new challenge.  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Don't make me do it Lucius, I will, I mean it."  
  
"Lalala, you wouldn't!!" Lucius sang.  
  
Severus stood up and moved toward Lucius, tapping his fingers in mid air. "I warned you, but you asked for it!" he said and so the chase began. He eventually cornered Lucius, picked him up (which was something of a hard task considering Lucius' condition) and put him on the sofa, tickling him until Lucius could barely breath from laughing.  
  
"Okay, alright! You win! I submit! I'll be quiet!"  
  
Severus smiled sweetly at the blonde. "I've missed times like this." He said softly. Lucius curled Severus' hair in his fingers and pulled him down into a soft kiss.

* * *

Replies to reviews:  
  
[slasherbabe] Easy now hunny! People will start thinking your crazy (picks up phone to call the funnyfarm)  
  
[Griffen] Yep! Sevvy is gonna be a daddy! Draco isn't going to lessons (he's in hiding at the moment) and Harry is still in lessons, but he's only two months pregnant so he isn't showing yet. House problems... now there's something that I can work with...  
  
[fishnetfairy] I'm glad you liked it sweety!  
  
[Sheree] Sorry, I didn't know what else to put! I hope this one is better.  
  
[Shania Maxwell] I'm doing my best to put up at least a chapter a day, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer so it could take a while on some of them. 


	11. Silence Is Golden But Shouting Is Fun

A/N: Wow!! I have more than a hundred reviews! That is amazing, the most I've ever had on a fan fiction is twenty-four! I feel so special ::blushes:: you guys are the best, I love you all so much! ::gives everyone a big kiss and a hug::  
  
Oh an btw, can anyone tell me what WIP stands for? I've been trying to work it out for ages, but I still don't know! ::feels dumb::

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Silence Is Golden But Shouting Is Fun  
  
Harry and Draco finally reached Griffindor common room and suddenly Draco was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He wasn't sure that leaving his room at all had been a good idea. "I don't really wanna go in there. Hanging out with all of you would be cool, but I think some people might object to me walking into your common room."  
  
Just as he finished speaking, Neville walked out of the common room and stopped dead. To say the very least he was a little worried to be so close to a Slytherin, especially Draco. Harry giggled at the look on Neville's face. "Hey are Ron and Hermione about anywhere?" he asked, fighting the urge to laugh as Neville replied, never taking his eyes off of Draco.  
  
"Ron? Hermione? No they're not here. They're in the hospital wing. Hermione had a bit of an accident, well, it was Ron's fault but, yeah, they're in the hospital wing."  
  
"Thanks Neville." Draco said kindly, he couldn't stand the way the poor boy was trying to edge past him. He grabbed Harry's hand and they walked off toward the hospital wing. "What do you think has happened to her?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Well the last time they ended up in the hospital wing was because Ron poisoned Hermione with a gone wrong sleeping potion. God only knows what he's done to her this time." Harry said shaking his head as they walked down a flight of stairs that brought them to the hospital wing. Ron was sitting on the floor outside with his head in his hands. "What have you done to her now?"  
  
Ron looked up, and completely ignored Draco altogether. "It was supposed to be romantic, how was I supposed to know that things would go wrong. I guess I should have known seeing as it was me who planned it. Things always go wrong when I plan ahead."  
  
"Just tell us what you did." Harry said softly, sitting on the floor next to Ron. Draco settled down on the other side of Ron, but he was still being ignored.  
  
"Well I thought it would be nice if I took her out of a flight. You know, flying at sunset, gold and red puffy clouds, romantic. But it rained on us. Then when it stopped raining, she was still okay, and said it wasn't my fault and that we should just fly around for a bit and hope that the last rays of the sun could dry us off. And that's when it happened..." Ron said dramatically.  
  
"Well go on then, what happened?!" Harry questioned, he was really getting into this story.  
  
"There was a bird. Just the one, and it flew past, and she said she wished that she could have wings and fly. So I was holding onto her with one arm and holding onto the broom with the other and she stretched out her arms and pretended she was flying. But then there were many birds. She opened her eyes as they flew at her and she fell off the broom." He finished, he looked utterly traumatised.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, I'm sure she'll forgive you. She forgave you for poisoning her. She must like you if she can forgive you for poisoning her."  
  
"Thanks Malfoy, that's nice of... wait a minute... Malfoy?!" Ron shouted and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Take it easy fly boy, he wants to be friends, that's why we came to find you. We went up to the common room and were told that you would be here. So ::please:: don't make a scene out of this." Harry said pleadingly and Ron gave a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Alright then, if you say so." He held out his hand to Draco and Draco took it. "I am going to be polite and hold a truce with you until I decide if I want you to be my friend." Ron said, as if he was royalty. They shook and smiled at one another.  
  
Madame Pomphrey put her head round the door. "She's still unconscious, but you can come in if you like. Maybe she will recognise your voices and it will speed up her recovery." She said softly and the three of them followed her inside. Ron sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and smiled at her.  
  
"I am so sorry Hermione. It was supposed to be romantic. You weren't supposed to fall off. I didn't do it on purpose." He rambled. Harry and Draco looked one another, then down at Hermione. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at Ron. If looks could kill, he would have fallen off the edge of the bed very much dead.  
  
"Don't give me none of that you little ferret! You didn't even try and catch me! You just watched me fall out of the sky, into a tree, through the tree, into the middle of the Forbidden Forest where I received a spider bite and passed out!!" she screeched.  
  
"I think we'll just wait outside..." Harry said nervously, and he and Draco edged toward the door. Getting Draco and Hermione to be friends could ::defiantly:: wait a while.  
  
"You!" Hermione said, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "Where the hell have you been all day? You're supposed to be guarding him and making sure that he doesn't do anything stupid like take me flying in dim light above the Forbidden Forest!!" she shouted.  
  
"Well Draco and me were just talking and..." but he didn't even get a chance to finish.  
  
"DRACO!" she roared and the poor little blonde felt the need to hide behind Harry as she rounded on him. "Hiding in your room, not getting an education, barely eating. Who do you think you are, the invincible man?! For God sake go and feed yourself and learn something productive!"  
  
"Okay, Hermione, we're leaving. You seem a little upset and..." but poor Harry was cut off again as Hermione started screaming and crying.  
  
"A little upset?! You'd be upset too if you got poisoned and attacked by birds and fell of a broom and saw Snape and Mr Malfoy... oh God I'm scarred for life! All I did was walk into the classroom to enquire about an essay, that's all I did!" After that everything became incoherent.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot dad was in the castle." Draco said thoughtfully. "Come on, we can go and see him. Then we can see what we're going to do about this situation. He'll probably give up money if he's been at the chocolate again." He added with a grin.  
  
They walked toward the door and Hermione looked up, reaching out a hand as if she were trying to save them. "What ever you do, for the love of God, knock before you enter!!" she managed to squeak before she dissolved again into a fit of tears on Ron's shoulder.

* * *

Replies to Reviews:  
  
[Fuzzy-Bumpkins] Im glad you liked it so much!  
  
[slaherbabe] Well you have fun being a crazed loony. I don't mind. As long as you have an internet conection and you can read this story you can be as mad as you like!  
  
[Shania Maxwell] Well I hope I've managed to get quality and quantity. You came back and read it so I can't be doing too badly!  
  
[Biannca] Breath in, and back out again. Thank goodness, for a moment then I thought you were going to hyperventilate!  
  
[Cavaradossi] I'm glad you liked it so much! I aim to please xx  
  
[Sirius-gal-4-eva] I is happy that you are still reading after your disgust at my other story! ::blushes:: I just wanted to do something that people hardly ever do.  
  
[The Black Rose of the gods] yep, you were right! All hail JAVA... loony... lol.  
  
[Reese Craven] Thank you!  
  
[RosE-ofHeL] I'm glad that I kept you entertained! I aim to please!  
  
[Mrpointyhorns] I think that you will like how it pans out... it all gets a bit drastic but highly amusing (or it is to me anyway lol)  
  
[JAML] Severus is the father! Now you can sleep in peace at night, luv you Juli-Ann! Your too nice to me!  
  
[M69] Easy tiger, breath deep! I'm posting it up as fast as I can!  
  
[NatalieJ] I am working on lengthening the upcoming chapters. I wanted Lucius to be fun and I thought sugar was a very logical way to do it without making his just ooc. I'm really glad that you enjoyed it.  
  
[fishnetfairy] You'll have to wait until the next chapter for that... I promise that it will be a rather amusing experience... 


	12. I Know That's Happened Before

A/N: Wow again, I have nearly a hundred and fifty reviews now! I love you guys to bits and wish I could come and find you all so that I can tell you in person that you are crazy (well, I know slasherbabe is and she's not afraid to admit it either). What on earth are you all thinking liking my story? I have the number of a good head doctor if you want it. Only joking. Love you all forever. Willow xx

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Now I Know That's Happened Before  
  
Lucius was dancing. Yes dancing. It had been unfortunate that Severus had to teach a class and that while he was gone; Lucius had escaped back to the manor for more sweets. The cycle was ongoing. Poor Severus wanted to strangle him. He glared at the lunatic of a Malfoy. "If you weren't having my kid I would kill you." He scowled at Lucius participated in a tango with an imaginary figure.  
  
"But the point is, my dear Sevvy, you love me too much. Come, leave those stupid essays alone, have a dance with me!" he said excitedly, bounding over and bouncing on the spot next to Severus. Severus glared up at him, trying to think of a good reason ::not:: to dance with Lucius.  
  
"I am busy Lucius, please be quiet, or I will be forced to tie you up again. Don't you have a job to be going to or something? You do have a son to look after you know, and with you and him both expecting, you're going to need all the money you can get."  
  
"I am four months pregnant Sev, they ain't gonna let me work! And anyway, you can look after all of us now, you're the man of the relationship. Draco is your son now, and I guess that means that Harry is as well... ha ha! You're related to the golden boy!"  
  
"So are you, idiot." Severus said coldly, placing a very clear FAILED across a Weasley paper. He didn't know which Weasley, he didn't even know what the essay was about. But they had failed and that was that. Lucius pouted.  
  
"You are such a big meanie Sevvy. I don't wuv you any more." He said childishly and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Severus shook his head and smiled to himself. The next five months were going to be a nightmare. And then there would be a baby screaming all the time and four months after that he would have the pleasure of looking after Harry and Draco's offspring as well... oh what joyous fun that would be.  
  
He looked back down to the pile of essays and was about to start grading one when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." he said, slamming his head against the desk. He was never going to be able to moan at students for late homework ever again. He was never going to find out who had given it in and who hadn't!  
  
"Hi Sev!" Draco said, appearing in the doorway, dragging Harry in behind him. "Rumour has it that dad's lucking around down here." He said, knowing full well that Lucius had been here for some time. Severus looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"He's in the bedroom, keep him in there and for the love of god please be quiet!" he said, trying to prevent his voice from becoming as squeaky as Hermione's had done for the last few days.  
  
"Baby Draco!!!!" Lucius shouted, running back into the living room and hugging his son.  
  
"Kill me... just kill me now..." Severus whimpered to any god that happed to be listening. "Fire, a bolt of lightening, hell I don't even mind if Harry does it with a spoon, but I want to die!"  
  
Harry giggled at Severus, who was now bagging his head repetitively on the table in a vein attempt to knock himself out. He looked back over to Lucius as Draco as they feel apart. Lucius' eyes fixed on him. "Wonder boy!" he screamed, running over and throwing his arms around Harry. Harry nervously hugged him back.  
  
"Um... dad... I think you're freaking him out." Draco said, and Lucius pulled away from Harry, grinning at him like a mad man. "You not meant to be at work dad?" Draco added, bemused at the fact his father had been here for quite a while and to his knowledge Lucius hadn't left the castle since he arrived.  
  
"Well of course not! Pregnant people don't work silly. I might get hurt! But as long as I'm here Sevvy-Wevvy can protect me and our baby."  
  
Draco feinted.  
  
"Don't you do office work at the ministry?" Harry enquired, in an attempt to make polite conversation as he fanned Draco with one of Severus' unmarked essays. "How can you get injured doing that?"  
  
"Paper cuts, dear boy, paper cuts! Lethal you know. Potentially very dangerous to a man in my condition!" he said as if the fact was very obvious. "Goodness me, you're supposed to be the wonder boy and you don't know about such harmful things as paper cuts! What do they teach in schools these days?"  
  
Harry glanced at Severus, but he didn't appear to be listening. In fact, if Harry wasn't mistaken, he was having a breakdown and had collapsed, sprawled across the desk, in a fit of tears. "All a bit exciting this isn't it. So Professor, when are you planning to get pregnant?" Harry said jokingly. Apparently, Severus didn't like the joke. He stood up and loomed over Harry.  
  
"If you ever say such a stupid and ridiculous thing again, I will not hesitate to use unforgivables on you Harry Potter. Now if you don't mind, would you take Draco somewhere else, remove him!" He pointed shaky a finger at Lucius. "And bloody shut up! If I have to pay for you lot to be pregnant then I have to keep my job!!" he shouted.  
  
Lucius smiled at him. "You are gonna hate me for saying this, but you seem a little hormonal today Severus. And I wonder where you were this morning? You just vanished into the bathroom and I didn't see you for ages, and, please don't kill me, you are getting kinda podgy." Lucius said smugly sitting on the sofa, grinning at him.  
  
"If you are implying what I think you are implying Lucius, then you will be dead before the morning comes." Severus said coldly, in true Snape style.  
  
"You know... he's right..." Harry said carefully, dragging Draco over to an armchair. "You are having more mood swings than usual, and I saw you crying the other day after you dropped your wand in class."  
  
"Don't say such stupid things boy. I haven't cried for years."  
  
Lucius' face lit up and he stood up, just as his son stirred and opened his eyes. "I say we take you to the hospital wing. If you're not then you have nothing to worry about. If you are, we get to gloat and it will all be really funny."  
  
"No! Forget it! That is not going to happen!"  
  
"What's the matter? Scared that we're right and you're wrong..." Lucius said teasingly.  
  
"No! But this conversation is just idiotic! I would never be so stupid as to get pregnant in the first place. I hate kids! Lord knows why I still work here, oh wait, I know why BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL BLOODY PREGNANT!!" he shouted and sat down at his desk to grade more papers.  
  
There was a silence. Then Lucius started sniffing. His lip started quivering. Then, without warning, he ran out of the room and down the corridor. Severus looked at the door as it creaked shut. "What the hell is the matter with him now?" he asked, glancing over at Harry and Draco.  
  
"You just said that you hate kids, and he's having your baby." Draco said slowly. There was a very long and awkward silence.  
  
"Shit." Severus jumped to his feet and ran out of the room after Lucius.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco, who stared up at him through tired silver eyes. "That could have gone worse." He said with shrug. Draco nodded and they headed back to Draco's room.

* * *

Replies to Reviews:  
  
[Shania Maxwell] I'm sooo happy your still reading. I've read most of your stuff now, I just have to finish the Tom Riddle Files. Thank you for telling me about WIP!  
  
[Fuzzy-Bumpkins] I know, I'm so cruel! ::laughs manically::  
  
[Reese Craven] Well I would grab pop corn too, who wouldn't! Hermione I suppose....  
  
[Driven to Insanity] Hehe, I know! Thank you for telling me about WIP!  
  
[Sirius-gal-4-eva] Fair enough, my maths teacher used to say two words to me every time I walked in his classroom "get out". Maybe that's why I failed my maths GCSE... oh well! Poor Hermione... I am evil... Give me story a go, I recon that you will like it. Up to you though.


	13. Why Me? I Just Wanna Know Why!

A/N: I'm in cruel hyper mode today. So every character by the end of this chapter is going to be seriously traumatised or else injured. There is also a possibility that some of you may be affected, so I'll apologise in advance: SORRY!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Why Me? I Just Wanna Know Why?  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Hermione screamed as she ran threw the school and collapsed weeping in Griffindor common room. It was a long while before she said anything else, but as far as people could make out she had managed to stumble on Lucius and Severus making up. There are only two ways that they know how to make up, one is play fighting, and the other I will leave to your imagination. Hermione, it seems, stumbled upon the second one.  
  
Lucius had refused to talk to Severus for a very long time after the argument; in fact it was two weeks. During that time, Lucius had gone back to the manor, and even refused Severus' offering of sweets. In the end Lucius had demanded that Severus go and have a pregnancy test, to prove that he loved him.  
  
Severus did as he was told; he hated it when he and Lucius fell out. He always missed Lucius so much that it hurt. It turned out that Severus was in fact pregnant and he went into hiding, leaving poor Professor Dumbledore (who, amazing, still doesn't know about any of the pregnancies) to teach all of his classes.  
  
Hermione had "accidentally" pushed Ron out of the window of the charms class when she levitated a pillow and sent it flying in his general direction. Very fast. Ron was rushed to the hospital wing and woke up two days later, wishing that he could just go home.  
  
Hermione and Ron mutually agreed that they would make no further attempts on one another's lives.  
  
Morning sickness had got worse for the boys, Draco suffering all the more because he rarely ate. Now two months pregnant they started worrying about how they were going to conceal their pregnancies from the rest of the school. Madame Pomphrey had already confirmed that glamour and concealing charms would not work, neither would shrinking potions.  
  
Hermione was back to her bubbly self and spent most of her time (along with a still rather bruised Ron) sitting in Draco's room with Harry and Draco, discussing every single element to do with their pregnancies. She also took it upon herself to try and talk to Severus, and that hadn't gone down to well at all. In fact, Severus ordered several house elves to remove her, knowing full well that she wouldn't harm them (she was still very into the idea of S.P.E.W).  
  
But things were starting to get rather exciting around Hogwarts. It seemed that everyone was crawling out of the woodwork and amassing at the school. Remus Lupin had returned to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sirius Black had taken up residence with Rubius Hagrid. And there were even rumours that a boy that very much resembled Tom Riddle had been seen skulking around the grounds at night.  
  
Lord Voldemort was still very much at large, though after he killed Narcissa Malfoy, everything seemed to quiet down and he hadn't been seen for a long while. But that made no difference to the Order of the Phoenix. They still held meetings and watched out night and day for any sign that he might make an attack on the ministry of magic, or worse still, on the school.  
  
It was at one of these meetings, in fact, that things started getting really tense. Draco and Lucius were now members of the order. They had abandoned Voldemort and were now seeking safety under Dumbledore's watchful eye, and he was always happy to look out for them.

* * *

The order, at the time consistent of Albus Dumbledore, Nyphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Molly, Fred, George, Ron and Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger and Sirius Black, were all gathered around the kitchen table talking about the latest news. "So you see," Severus went on, "we need to tighten our defences around the school, for the safety of the students. If the boy seen is in fact Tom Riddle then... Nymphadora, why are you grinning at me in such a stupid way?"  
  
Tonks grinned mischievously, stretching out every word she said (fans of 'Friends' think Janice!) "Oh My God Your Pregnant!" she said excitedly, pointing at him across the table. Everyone looked at him and he went rather red.  
  
"Leave him alone." Lucius said defensively.  
  
"So are you!" she gasped. "You're having each others kids, that's sooo cute!" she squeaked, Hermione seemed to be fighting the urge to start squeaking along with her.  
  
"Anyone else, while you're at it, Nyphadora?" Mad Eye said rather irritably. "I'm sure that this is a very important part of the meeting. Go on, point out anything else you want, go on."  
  
"Yeah... Harry is, so is Draco..." her eyes scanned round the table. "Who you been sleepin' with?" Tonks said, her eyes fixed on Sirius.  
  
"Well, now Mad Eye, it ::is:: a very important part of the meeting. Severus and Lucius are quite old enough to look after themselves if they should become endangered. Harry and Draco, I'm afraid, could be in a terrible amount of danger. It is likely that Voldemort will use their love for one another and their present conditions against them should he choose to attack the school." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
Draco looked very worried. Harry grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze and Draco smiled.  
  
"Then we have to do as Severus just said, build up the defences around the school." Molly said, as she stirred a rather nasty looking green something in a pan on the stove.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and again there was a silence. Tonks shot a sidelong glance and Sirius and smiled. "So seriously, who you been sleepin' with?"  
  
Sirius grabbed a book and threw it at her. Tonks ducked and the book instead hit Ron in the head, sending him sprawling off his chair. Hermione giggled and looked round at Lucius, who was sitting beside her. Unfortunately, she also happened to notice where Severus' hands were creeping and she got a lovely close up of way too much of Lucius. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed and ran from the room.  
  
Harry and Draco just giggled. Harry looked round at his God Father. "So who ::have:: you been sleeping with?" he asked with a giggled, running off upstairs with Draco following close behind before Sirius could strangle him.  
  
Fred and George looked at one another. "We really don't talk enough." Fred commented.  
  
"I know, and no one talks about us either. It's all Draco this and Harry that. Unfair really." George replied as they left the kitchen.  
  
Tonks looked at the people remaining at the table. Lucius and Severus were together. Albus was old. Molly and Arthur were together. Mad Eye was paranoid of everyone and everything. "Haha!" she shouted triumphantly, pointing at Sirius. "You're sleeping with Remus!"  
  
Both of them went very red. "Would you shut up!" Sirius roared and chased a screaming Tonks out of the kitchen.

* * *

A/N2: Just so that you know, neither Sirius nor Remus is pregnant and (incase you hadn't noticed) Sirius didn't die (I'm delusional, Sirius will never die mwhahaha!). In my little world, it is normal to be gay; every other person born in my stories is gay. Or a lesbian of course. I know it's weird but I think that it is how the world should be because then there wouldn't be so much prejudice. Luv Willow xx 


	14. I Get These Feelings Of Impending Doom

Chapter Fourteen – I Get These Feelings Of Impending Doom  
  
Things around Hogwarts were just getting silly. Lucius had just hit eight months pregnant. Severus was six months pregnant and Harry and Draco had just reached four months pregnant. But Dumbledore was going a little over board (though Harry was sure that Hermione had been the cause of it) and was baby proofing the entire castle.  
  
Everything was slowly being covered with cushions and there were locks on every door. It was very irritating. Every time Severus went to get an ingredient from his positions cupboard he forgot about the lock and spend half the lesson trying to work out how the stupid little muggle key worked.  
  
Lucius had managed to stay off the sugar and now he was just whining about everything. Draco was quickly following in his footsteps. Harry and Severus were spending a lot of time in each other's company too, whining about Draco and Lucius' whining.  
  
Hermione and Ron still seemed to be at war, he still hadn't forgiven her for laughing at him when Sirius hit him with the book. Both secretly studied hexes and planed places where 'accidents' might happen. It was all a bit weird.  
  
Sirius had finally managed to corner Tonks and locked her in a room with Kreacher for a week. When she emerged for the room, the little 'Janice' inside her had curled up and died. Much to the delight of Sirius and Remus, who carried on with their happy little relationship.

* * *

"I look fat!" Draco whined as he looked in the mirror, trying on every shirt just to see if it still fit him.  
  
"You think you're fat. Have you seen me?" Lucius whined back, pointing out the huge bulge of his stomach. "Not just that, but Severus is ignoring me and I am going to have to have his baby soon. Oh my god, you're going to have a little brother or sister!" he squeaked to finish.  
  
"Yeah I am! Oh my god that is such a cute idea! I'm going to be a brother..." Draco said, and again with the tears. That was happening way too much lately. Not just him either, it was all of them. Only two days ago Harry had started crying in transfigurations because he couldn't say the spell. One week ago, Severus had locked himself in his room and started crying because his shoes were too tight. And Lucius cried about everything, and when I say everything I really do mean EVERYTHING.  
  
He cried because his clothes didn't fit. He cried because Severus was busy. He cried because he couldn't get out of the armchair or off the sofa by himself. And Draco wasn't really helping. Every time Lucius started crying Draco started crying too, and vice-versa. And when all four of them got together it was really very weird.  
  
Draco was sitting in his room, looking through a book of herbology when Harry wandered in with tears in his eyes. Draco looked up, determined that for once in this pregnancy he was going to be strong. "What's the matter baby?" he said softly, standing up.  
  
Harry ran over and threw his arms round Draco. "I'm scared. I don't think I can do this. I'm not sure I want to do this but I still want this baby." He sobbed into Draco's shoulder. Draco rubbed his back soothing, fighting back his own tears.  
  
"Shhh... it will be okay, I'll be right here for you. You are going to be just, we are all going to be fine. I promise. I won't let a single bad thing happen to you." Draco said over and over until he started to believe it himself. Harry pulled back from him, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
"I'm sorry Dray, I'm just being silly, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." he stopped and smiled at Harry, he had stayed strong so far, he wasn't going to break down now. "I love you. I don't tell you enough, but I do, I really do love you."  
  
Harry's eyes filled with tears and he hugged Draco again. "I love you too baby. I love all of you." He said kissing Draco's forehead.  
  
"Um... I am really sorry to disturb you, but I couldn't find Severus anywhere." Lucius said shyly from his place in the doorway. He had one had tightly clamped over his stomach and he was extremely pale other than his cheeks that were flushed bright pink.  
  
"Dad? Are you alright?" Draco said, rushing over to his father. Lucius leaned heavily on his shoulder and Draco could hear his fathers unsteady breath speed up. "Come on, we have to take you up to the hospital wing." All fears of having his own baby vanished; Draco was more frightened than he had ever been. His father was everything to him now that his mother was gone.  
  
"But the baby isn't due for another month." Harry said as he rushed over to assist Draco.  
  
"Yeah, that's nothing new. Draco was a premature baby as well." Lucius said as the climbed they walked along the corridor. But his knees buckled and he fell forward, so that Draco and Harry could barely hold him up. They lowered him slowly to the floor and he doubled over. "Go... and find... Severus..." Lucius forced and curled up in pain.  
  
"Harry go and get Sev, I'm staying here with dad, hurry up!" Draco said and Harry hurried off as fast as he could. He glanced at his watch. Twelve fifteen. He would be at lunch. Harry made a break for the great hall, knocking over several first years and leaving them rather disorientated behind him. He threw open the doors rather harder than he meant to and the loud crash echoed off the walls.  
  
"Severus!" Harry panted. He didn't need to say any more than that. Severus jumped out of his seat and ran down between the house tables toward Harry (which was something of an amusing sight considering how big he was getting. If it wasn't such a serious situation Harry would have laughed.)  
  
Severus followed Harry down to the dungeons where Lucius was still on the floor. Severus threw his arms round Lucius and Lucius held him tightly as pain coursed through his body. "Hey sweety, how you doing, you okay?" Severus said, desperately trying to calm a rather distressed Severus. "Would someone please go and get Poppy, he's not going to make it up to the hospital wing. Harry, help me get him back to my room."  
  
"But I wanna stay with him!" Draco shouted, fearful tears rolling down his face.  
  
Severus grabbed Draco's shoulders. "Draco, just go and get Poppy, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to him, I promise. But if you don't go and get her then I can't help him. Please just do this one thing for me." He said, his dark eyes calming as they stared into Draco's. Draco nodded quickly and ran off as Severus returned to help Lucius.  
  
Draco ran so fast through the castle that he thought his lungs would burst, but not once did he slow. He wasn't going to let his father down.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Lucius whimpered.  
  
"He'll be back soon sweety, you're gonna be okay, it's alright." Severus said, but his reassuring voice was failing him as his eyes filled with tears. He was scared for his best friend and lover. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Severus said and he burst into tears.  
  
Harry rubbed Severus' back while he held Lucius' hand, giving it and encouraging squeeze. 'Hurry back Draco, we need you.' He thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god I am actually crying! I have lost my comedy... my comedy is gone! I love my reviewers, and so I want to apologise to them. I am sorry. I am having a bad week. I miss my baby cousins (I don't care that they are four and six years old, they are still babies to me). I will snap out of the mush after Lucius has his baby... I hope. Bare with me. I love you all so much.

I will put up replies to reviews on the next chapter xxx


	15. Sometimes Fingers Just Need To Be Broken

A/N: Hi there, sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been trying to lift myself out of a sudden attack of depression. I don't know how or why it came on, but it did. Well it's here now. I love you all so much for reading this; I don't even mind the one bad review I got from an anon called 'Angry'. You are the best! It's still a bit fluffy, but some of the humour crawls back toward the end.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Sometimes Fingers Just Need To Be Broken  
  
Draco raced into Severus' room and grabbed hold of his father's hand. He couldn't even find words, he stuttered a bit but nothing really coherent appeared. Madame Pomphrey appeared a few moments later, huffing and puffing. She had attempted to keep up with Draco – big mistake.  
  
While Draco had been gone, Severus had helped Lucius change into a simple black robe. Harry was sitting to the side, allowing the lovers to talk about their soon to be born baby. Madame Pomphrey proceeded to examine Lucius. "Another premature birth?" she questioned and Lucius just nodded. "Right, I'm going to have to ask you boys to leave, I'm going to need some space."  
  
Draco looked mortified. Lucius gently squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "I'll be alright, I have Severus with me." But Draco was far from satisfied.  
  
"But I want to be with you."  
  
"I think Harry needs you more than I do. All this has been a bit overwhelming to him, and he was worried about having his baby, your baby, before this happened, I think all this has made that a lot worse. He needs you." He pulled Draco closer to him. "And Poppy is a large woman, she needs all the space she can get! I'm surprised she didn't tell you all to leave."  
  
Draco smiled. "I still don't wanna leave you like this."  
  
"Harry needs you now. I failed you as a father, and I'm sorry. I never want you to make my mistakes. Now I want you to go and help Harry, please at least do that for me."  
  
Draco nodded. "You never failed me as a father. But I'll go, as long as you promise me that you are going to be okay."  
  
"Severus won't let anything happen to me, and Poppy knows what she's doing. I was like this when I had you, and I came out of that just fine... you came out of it even better."  
  
Draco hugged his dad and walked toward the door, pausing when he reached it. "I love you daddy."  
  
"I love you too baby."

* * *

"Are you alright honey?" Draco asked, putting an arm around Harry.  
  
"I have a question for you... in fact I have a couple of them." He said prudently, laying his head on Draco's shoulder. "After everything that we have been through... all the fighting, and the name calling, and all the rest... why do you like me? How could you love me?"  
  
"Because I loved you the very first time I saw you. That day that we met in Diagon Ally, I thought that you were the most beautiful thing in the world. But by the time we got to the school you didn't seem to like me, so I kept on fighting with you because it was the only way that I could stay close to you."  
  
"And what about Ron and Hermione? You hated them as much as you seemed to hate me, what changed there?"  
  
"I was only ever nasty to Ron because he took you away from me in the first place. Hermione, I guess, just got caught in the crossfire because she was hanging out with all of you."  
  
"What about you though, you gave me the whole speech about not having any friends, how can that be when everyone sticks up for you all the time. And Pansy used to follow you around on a cloud because she was so in to you."  
  
Draco smirked. "You would have thought, with our fathers all being death eaters, that we would have been friends. No. Their idea of a good time is killing something... I don't think I could kill anyone. They all talk about me behind my back, they're only nice to me because my father is a powerful man."  
  
At that moment there came the sound of feet on the concrete floor, which echoed off the walls of the dungeons. Ron and Hermione appeared round the corner, puffing and panting as if they had just run a marathon... twice. Harry smiled at them. "Where have you two been?"  
  
"I know what they were doing..." Draco said with an evil grin. "Hermione's got a hicky! And Ron, deary, you might want to do something about the lack of underpants and an open fly." He added, averting his gaze.  
  
Hermione pulled her collar a little higher. "We came almost as soon as we found out. What's going on now?"  
  
"Now we just have to wait." Draco said glumly, looking over at the door. "Poppy and Severus are looking after him. He said that he was like this when he had me and there's nothing to worry about... but he just looked so distressed... and I want to know why Poppy looked so worried when she found out that he was have another premature birth..."  
  
"If he said he'd be fine, then I'm sure he will be. He's done all this before, he knows what to expect." Ron said, it what he hoped was an encouraging voice. It was hard to be encouraging when you were talking to your former archenemy.  
  
"I hope you two were careful." Harry said trying to lighten the conversation. "Or you might end up in the same boat as us!"  
  
"Of course we were careful." Hermione said quietly, the red of her cheeks making up for the lack of voice.  
  
Draco walked over and leaned against the door. There was a silencing charm on Severus' room, it had always been there, so he could hear nothing. A tear rolled down Draco's cheek. "Please be okay." He whispered to the door.  
  
Harry walked over and put his arms round Draco, allowing the smaller blonde to cry into his shoulder. The door behind them opened and the two of them fell apart. Poppy was holding a small bundle of blankets, Severus was clutching his fingers. Draco looked at the two of them. "Is he alright?"  
  
"He's fine, but he needs at least a few hours sleep." Poppy said, holding out the bundle of blackest to Draco. "This, I guess, is your baby brother." Draco started crying again when he saw the wonder that was being placed in his arms. He had never seen a more beautiful baby.  
  
Harry looked at Severus, who was chewing his bottom lip while staring at his oddly shaped fingers. "I take it Lucius squeezed you hand a little too tight?"  
  
Severus looked embarrassed. "No. Lucius was fine, hardly needed any help at all actually. It was him..." he said, pointing his mangled hand at the baby.  
  
"How did he do that?" Harry asked, smiling as Hermione started making silly faces at the baby boy. Ron seemed to be trying to ignore it, but he kept glancing over when he thought no one was looking.  
  
"Well, being his father I got to hold him. And the one thing in this whole castle that isn't baby proofed he managed to get hold off. The little bugger was laying on my lap, first he pulled my hair, then he grabbed my wand and did something to my hand with a gurgle! We don't even know what he's done so I get to go and get poked some more up in the hospital wing."  
  
Harry was trying really hard not to laugh... poor Severus.

* * *

A/N2: I need a name for 'Baby Boy Snape'. Let me know in your reviews!

* * *

Replies to Reviews:  
  
[slasherbabe11] Yes, he dropped her! Sugar is goood! I may go and eat some... maybe it'll make me feel better...  
  
[slasherbabe12] Well you are mad, you deserved a mention!  
  
[slasherbabe13] Easy with the huggles babe! Not that I don't enjoy them, but I really don't want to suffocate!  
  
[RosE-ofHeL12] I will take it as a compliment... thank you very much!  
  
[ana-pj13] I did post them pretty quick... wow... I rock... -head gets bigger-  
  
[Harry's Sister13] I'm doing my best to update at least once a day, but it's hard.  
  
[Miss Lesley14] I hope that this chapter sorted out a few things. In regards to money... yeah I have no idea, it was a spur of the money thing, I didn't really think about it, sorry!  
  
[Erica11] Well Hermione seemed to be going slowly mad so I though 'why not'. Wow... thank you so much for your approval –head gets a lot bigger-  
  
[fishnetfairy11] Yep, Hermione is loosing it... hehe, I'm mean.  
  
[fishnetfairy12] I guess your wish came true!  
  
[fishnetfairy13] I like the idea of Siri and Remmy, so I thought I'd throw it in. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
[fishnetfairy14] Sorry I nearly made you cry... it was rather depressing...  
  
[slasherbabe14] I'm sorry! Thank you for your support xxxxxx  
  
[Krazykat1299214] Chapter up, humour returning!  
  
[The Black rose of the gods14] I guess you liked it.  
  
[Fuzzy-Bumpkins14] Yeah, bless him! And god bless Potter Puppet Pals! They rule! I love bothering Snape... why was Dumbledore naked?!  
  
[Shania Maxwell14] Opps, wrong author... I'm loosing my mind...  
  
[Reese Craven14] There you go! One baby! Hope you like him!  
  
[Harry's Sister14] Luci and baby are all well and good, I'm glad you like it.  
  
[RosE-ofHeL14] Yeah, the idea of big baby bump Lucius is kinda weird... and yet so funny... hehehe.  
  
[Sirius-gal-4-eva14] Don't worry about it. Thank you lots! 


	16. When Suffering From Impractical Magic

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been left in my flat all by myself this weekend so I've been pretty drunk with some of my friends, I could hardly see the computer screen, let alone the keys!! Again, big thank you to every one who has reviewed, one hundred and seventy-four reviews and only two of them were bad! I'm so proud!! Thank you as well to every one who suggested names for Baby Boy Snape, I hope you like the final choice for his name. This chapter is mostly about Sev and Luci. And good luck to all my readers who are fighting with coursework and looking forward to their GCSE's! Luv Willow Delace xx

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – When Suffering From Impractical Magic  
  
"I hate you. I have never been in so much pain in all my life and it's your entire fault. If Poppy didn't take my wand away then I would blow you to bits." Severus muttered in the general direction of a gurgling baby, who was lying in a crib in the corner of the hospital wing. "We have got to name you... it will make it easier to curse at you!"  
  
As it turned out, Baby Boy Snape had done nothing with Severus' wand. He just happened to be holding it at the time. After doing a spell of Severus' wand, they found out that the last spell done was one to clean up a bubbled over cauldron earlier that day (will Neville ever learn?). It seemed that Baby Boy Snape was capable of wandless magic, and they still didn't know what he had done to Severus' hand.  
  
Severus left the baby with a love struck Hermione and wandered off downstairs, back to the dungeons, to see Lucius. Lucius was sitting up in bed, just playing with his hands, when Severus' arrived, puffing and panting (all those stairs aren't easy when you're six months pregnant you know.) "How long have you been awake?" Severus asked, walking over and perching on the edge of the bed, kissing Lucius on the forehead.  
  
"Only a little while, I was about to come and find you."  
  
"No. Poppy ordered bed rest and she meant it. You are staying there for the next few days whether you want to or not. What were you coming to find me for anyway?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about what we could call the baby and I think I've come up with a good name for him. But if you don't like it then we don't have to, it's up to you." Lucius said nervously, tying his hands all in knots. Severus smiled and snorted a small laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just not like you to be so worried about something. The only other time I've seen you this worried was when you left Draco at the station on his first day of school." He smiled again at the memory of a rather twitchy Lucius, trying to be the big man in front of his son. "But anyway, what did you want to call him?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that his first name could be Kellan... I don't know why, I just like it. Then his middle names could be Tyler, and Damien. But it's up to you, I really don't mind, but I do want him to be a Snape, I want him to have your name."  
  
"I think that it's a beautiful name, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Kellan Tyler Damien Snape. It's perfect, just like he is."  
  
There was a knock at the door and a rather less than amused looking Ron walked in with the baby in his arms. It was screaming like tomorrow wouldn't come. Lucius laughed. "Just like Draco. And if he's as evil as his big brother then he'll be crying like that all night."  
  
Severus glanced at his hand, but said nothing. He looked up at Ron, who looked as if he was going to throw Kellan at someone if they didn't take his away soon. Ron held Kellan out to Severus. "He won't stop crying, Hermione said that I had to bring him down to you so that you can feed him."  
  
With some difficulty, Severus took the baby from Ron and passed his to Lucius. "Thank you. Will we be seeing her at all any time in the not to distant future? The girl hardly seems able to stay away. I'm surprised that she didn't bring him down in the first place."  
  
"You know Hermione, babies are cute and fun, but when there is studying to be done it's a whole other matter. Draco waved a book at her so that he could spend some time with his little brother and she's now annoying Poppy with wanting to know every little detail about Wizarding diseases. She'll probably be by later though, it doesn't take her long to read a book twice."  
  
Draco wandered into the room. "I leave the hospital wing for two seconds and you've stolen my brother away!" he said with a smile as he walked over and sat down on the bed next to his dad. Kellan was still crying. "Don't cry little one, big brother's here." He cooed, but Kellan ignored him.  
  
"We've named him." Lucius said with a smile, rocking the baby to try and get him to sleep. "His name is Kellan. Kellan Tyler Damien Snape."  
  
"Hello Kellan, hello baby, Draco loves you, yes he does!" Draco said, dissolving into incoherent noises at Kellan, who was still ignoring him.  
  
"Well, I have to use the bathroom, so take him away for a minute." Lucius said, passing Kellan to Draco. It was like a miracle. The second he was in Draco's arms, the crying stopped. A tiny hand curled round Draco's finger and big black eyes blinked up at him. Draco stoked his baby brother's fine layer of platinum blonde hair and smiled at him.  
  
"That's better isn't it, you just needed your big brother to look after you. That's all you needed wasn't it. Yes it was." Draco said. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Kellan. And who would want to. He was beautiful.  
  
"How can you keep his so quiet? He screamed when he was with the three of us." Severus said, a little confused.  
  
"He can calm him, because Narcissa could do it. Draco used to scream when I held him, but the second she took him he would be quiet as a dormouse. He has more of his mother in him than he thinks."  
  
"But I look just like you. Same hair, same eyes, same figure. What makes you think that I'm so much like mum?"  
  
"Severus, you know what Narcissa likes don't you?" Severus nodded. "Okay then, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer then truthfully, don't just say what you think I want to hear. There aren't going to be any more lies in this family. Okay, first question, what's your favourite subject?"  
  
"Charms."  
  
"What's your favourite animal?"  
  
Draco blushed a little. "A unicorn."  
  
"Did you have an imaginary friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lucius suddenly looked very solemn. "Would you have joined the dark lord a year ago just because I asked you to? Because you loved me too much to turn me down?"  
  
Draco nodded sadly and there was a nasty silence in the room. Kellan tightened his grip on Draco's finger. "He's going to be independent. I just know it. He'll only do what he wants. But he will still love and respect you with every inch of his heart and soul... just like I do." Draco said, lying carefully against his father's chest, so as not to hurt Kellan. "We'll be okay, all of us."  
  
Severus walked back over and sat down on the other side of the bed, just as Ron smiled and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Severus put his arms around his step son, his baby and his love. And the happiness seemed to fill the entire room as they just sat there together. Draco sat up. "I have to go and find Harry. Do you want us to come back here after?"  
  
Lucius nodded, and Draco handed him Kellan, who whimpered when his hand lost contact with Draco's finger. Draco smiled down at him. "Be a good boy Kellan, and I promise I'll come back soon." He kissed Kellan on the forehead. "I love you baby."  
  
He departed the room and Kellan stayed quiet, Severus wondered if maybe he had understood what Draco had said. Lucius smiled at him. "What are we going to call your little one when it's born?"  
  
Severus looked disgusted. "She is not an 'it' Lucius. And what I'm going to call her is a surprise, so you'll just have to wait." He said with a smile.  
  
"Well while I'm waiting, I really have to use the bathroom." Lucius said, placing Kellan in Severus' arms and hauling himself out of bed. The door clicked shut behind him and Severus looked suspiciously at Kellan.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. I'm your daddy and I love you... so please don't hurt me!"

* * *

A/N2: I'm sorry it got a bit mushy in the middle there! But it seemed like a cute idea that they have the whole brother bond thing going on. It all got a bit ooc as well, but that couldn't really be helped with the nature of the scene, and trust me, I tried doing it with their normal characterizations and it wasn't even nearly as good.

* * *

Replies to reviews:  
  
[Ara Kusabana] Thank you for the goodies! I love this story... but I wrote it so it doesn't really count.  
  
[slasherbabe] I don't mind you being clingy, I love you to bits sweetheart. You got your 'powerful' baby Snape!! Yay!  
  
[Shania Maxwell] I promise that no ones baby will be a James, or a Harry, or a Lilly, or a Petunia ::shudders at the thought:: Harry changes his mind on a baby name... that's all I'm saying.  
  
[driven to insanity] yep, there is much naughtiness with Ron and Hermione at the moment... Sing all you like babe, rebel against the system!  
  
[Sirius-gal-4-eva] I hope you liked the name that I picked!  
  
[Reese Craven] One new chapter, freshly written by a finally sober me! I don't like it... head hurts... ::pout::  
  
[Harry's Sister] There are much better writers out there than me, like Natalie J, I am loving her stories at the moment, but thanks for the compliment anyway! I'm doing my best to update but I'm trying to do everything at once these days!  
  
[RosE-ofHeL] I hope that you liked what I called him. I made Tyler his first middle name. And thank you for the description of grown up Kellan, I used it as much as possible in this, but he is still a baby so right now he's more cute than sexy!  
  
[ana-pj] Sorry I didn't use your name, but he already has three names, I thought it cruel to make his name too long.  
  
[JAML] You don't have to appologise for missing a couple of chapters, the point is that you still came back to read it!  
  
[Mary Potter] In regards to your question, it will be answered in the next chapter. Just hang in there for a bit gurl!  
  
[xO yUmmi yUm Ox] Cool coincidence! I actually started writing that scene because I was listening to 'Breathe' by Kylie. And there's a whole bit where she says: Breathe, breathe, it won't be long now, breathe, breathe... and I decided that it was about time that Lucius had a baby!  
  
[shylaofslytherin] I'm glad you like!!  
  
[fishnetfairy] Hello my darling! I went with the random, though I kept a sort of normality to it by giving him the middle name of Tyler.  
  
[Asioleh] It will be explained in the next chapter. Narcissa has a very big part to play in all of this.  
  
[katina] Because they were together when Narcissa died (Luci gets pregnant) and after that they were secretly together for a bit, during which time Sev gets pregnant. And then a couple of months after that Harry and Draco get really drunk!  
  
=(x-x)= kitty minky =(x-x)= Hello my little kitten! Good for you! You OMG away! I fell of the face of the earth once... didn't like being without the internet so I clawed my way back. God bless sugar highs, I live on them, they're good for ya. And of course OUR Tommy loves us. We are superior to all woman kind. I love you too, even more than you love me, so there! :P xxxx  
  
[SoulSister] You can never read too much, I spend half my life on here and browsing fictionpress. When I'm happy there are happy chapters, when I'm sad (or drunk) there are sad chapters, and I'm pleased that you like it all!  
  
[golden wolf 73] ::hugs back:: Wait and see, I am saying nothing...

* * *

A/N3: Please review my new story (my actual novel) on fictionpress. My screen name is Mistress To The Manor and it's called Playing The Game. I will be posting it in bits, so please give it a look and tell me what you think. All reviewers of it will get a free signed copy of it if I manage to get it published (when it's finished of course!).

* * *


	17. It's Never A Good Time

A/N: This chapter was shorter than i hoped it would be, i hope you'll like it anyway.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – It's Never A Good Time  
  
A shadow moved through the halls of Hogwarts, past the hospital wing, down more stairs, across the entrance hall. It stepped down the stairs in to the dungeons, sliding a hand over the walls, pushing open a door. It stepped inside, walked around, through another door and sat on the end of a bed, regarding the occupants. Then, like a shadow, it vanished into the back.  
  
Draco woke with a start, he felt like someone had just stolen his breath away. Feeling the sudden movement, Harry also woke. His forehead contorted as his squinted through the darkness. "What's the matter Dray babe? Why are you crying?" he asked, sitting up and putting his arm around a rather distort Draco.  
  
"He's here. He's in the castle. I can feel it." Draco spluttered through his tears, curling into Harry's chest and clinging tightly to him like his life depended on it. "Tom Riddle is in the castle."  
  
"He can't be, Draco, I would have felt it, I would have known." Harry said, rubbing Draco's back. "My scar would hurt if he was close by. It was just a dream, just a nasty dream."  
  
"No is wasn't, Harry, he was here! He was in this room, and not just this room, he has been in dad and Sev's room as well. He was looking at Kellan, I could feel it, I could see those red eyes burning into my baby brother." Draco got out of bed, pulling on a loose black button up shirt and he ran out of the room with Harry quick on his heels.  
  
The closer they got to Lucius and Severus' room, the loader Draco could hear his brother crying. He said the password and threw open the door running over and pulling his baby brother up, hugging him and checking him for and sign that Voldemort might have hurt him.  
  
"He's fine, Draco, lay him back down."  
  
"No he's not, look..." Draco said, pointing out something on Kellan's arm. It was dark, he couldn't tell what it was, but he had a terrible feeling about it. The light came on and Severus wandered into the nursery.  
  
"What's going on in here? It's the middle of the night. I know you love him Draco, but I think you can wait until morning to see him."  
  
"No... he's in danger, You-Know-Who is in the castle somewhere, he's been in our room, and he's been in here..." He looked down at Kellan and his eyes widened. "Look! Look there, on his arm!"  
  
Kellan, who had previously quietened down started wailing again as Draco held out his arm for Severus to see. Severus gasped. "Lucius! Get in here! Now!"  
  
A rather tired and irritable looking Lucius walked in rubbing his eyes. "What?" he asked.  
  
"It's Kellan!" Draco squeaked, pointing at Kellan's arm.  
  
Lucius looked down at Kellan's arms and took a very deep breath. His face contorted into a rather angry mess and he walk beck into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. The others waited for a moment, and that's when Lucius started screaming. "BASTARD THINKS THAT HE CAN COME INTO THIS SCHOOL AND PUT DARK MARKS ON MY MONTH OLD BABY! HE'S GOT ANOTHER THINK COMING! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"  
  
Lucius walked back out of the room, fully dressed and smiled at the others. "I'm just going to talk a walk, I won't be long." He said and started walking toward the door, but Severus jumped in his way.  
  
"No! Go back to bed, you are not going Voldie-Hunting in the middle of the night! It can wait until morning we just have to take in turns to stay up and watch out for each other. We have a meeting tomorrow night and we can talk then. But for now, you are going back to bed!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you ARE! Off to bed with you now... go on!" Severus commanded, and like a naughty puppy that had just been told off by his master, Lucius slunk off back to bed.  
  
"You tell him Sev, you show him whose the man of the... um... school apartment!" Harry said in what he hoped was an encouraging voice. Severus smiled and looked at the two boys. Harry was dead on his feet, Draco on the other hand was wide eyed and talking animatedly to Kellan about how he was going to mangle Voldemort.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that Draco is happy to do the first watch. Then when he is tired he can wake me, and then I will get you Harry, and if you're really not up to it then we can wake Lucius, though I'd rather you didn't because I just KNOW that he is going to do something stupid." Severus said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Both agreed. Harry curled up on the sofa after a rather un-necessary argument with Draco over whether it was safe to go and sleep in their own room. But no sooner had he started to fall asleep the door was thrown open and in came two more for the party. "I heard shouting about someone dying! What's going on?!" Shouted Hermione as she ran in.  
  
Lucius appeared again from the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him. "Keep it down. Severus is asleep, I don't want him waking up."  
  
Draco looked up at his dad. "I thought Sev told you to go back to bed."  
  
"I did go back to bed."  
  
"More to the point, I think he meant for you to stay there. I'm pretty sure he also said something about NO Voldie-hunting." Draco said, shooting a ::look:: at his father.  
  
"I am not his slave! I am going Voldie-hunting! Whose with me?!"  
  
Ron jumped to attention. "If you're talking me away from ::her::" he pointed blatantly at Hermione. "Then I'll do anything... ANYTHING!"  
  
Lucius smiled. "Voldie-hunting it is then!"  
  
"Oh no it's not." Came a voice from the doorway. They all looked round and Lucius pouted.  
  
"But ::Albus::" he whined. "He put a dark mark on my baby!! I want to kill the bugger. I wanna stamp on his head and stuff. You could come too, it could be like a Voldie-killing picnic." Lucius said hopefully.  
  
"No. Lucius, you are going to bed. Hermione, Ron, you are going back to you ::OWN:: rooms. Severus, you are going to stop eavesdropping. Draco, you are going to stop that racket you all singing. Kellan, you are to stop causing such a fuss and Harry, would you please control your boyfriend, half of Slytherin is in the corridor wanting to know what he was screaming about."  
  
By the end of the speech everyone was blushing and did as they were told. Dumbledore smiled just before he left. "Goodnight everyone... Lucius?!"  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
"Get back into bed and go to sleep!"  
  
Lucius pouted from the edge of his bed in the next room. "Yes sir."

* * *

A/N2: I know I promised to explain some things and didn't but I promise I will in the next chapter (I have already started writing it). Thank you for your patience with me, I'm so cute, how can you not love me to bits.

* * *

Replies to Reviews:  
  
[Feddysgurl8904] All will be explained in the next chapter, just hang in there for a little longer!  
  
[Kitty minky] Hello my little Kitten! I know what you mean about it being so cute you wanna eat them! I wanna eat Tom anyway... mmmm... ::drools:: Thank you for your review on my other story too, chapter three is up now if you wanna give it a look. BTW, you don't love me more, that's impossible ::gives her a big sloppy kiss:: I win! I love you more! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
[JAML] I hope your concert went well for you! And if any of those guys laughed at you then you have full permission to give them a slap from me.  
  
[Shania Maxwell] I'm glad you liked him name, I loved it! But then again I made it so it's different.  
  
[slasherbabe] ::hugs back:: love you too babes. And you are special! Everyone is special to me. I love you all so much! ::Hugs everyone:: awwwww...  
  
[Potter-luvver] Romance will appear more soon. I'm sooo happy you liked it!  
  
[mary potter] Sorry about the delay in question answering. I swear the next chapter (and the smarties) will have the answer!  
  
[eminem4eva] nononono? Well at least you love the story!  
  
[Harry's Sister] Hot off the press, one new chapter!  
  
[Fuzzy-Bumpkins] I am kinda cruel to him...  
  
[Reese Craven] Don't worry, I want to be a teacher (as well as an author of course) you teacher phrases are cool. I am being rather mean to Sev at the moment, but I'll make up for it!  
  
[RosE-ofHeL] I'll keep those in mind, there are still ::cough:: four ::cough cough:: babies to be born. Girl names are all good.  
  
[Lyndsay-Marie] He doesn't know for sure, he's just got it into his head. And now I have to decide if he's right or not...  
  
[Sirius-gal-4-eva] Thank you!  
  
[fishnetfairy] Well it was the closest thing to normal in his name. Traditional is cool, my name (before I changed it) was Victoria, but I can't stand normal. But that's just me.  
  
[SoulSister] Severus will be having his soon. There is the next chapter and then I'm thinking he will have it in the one after that? Don't know, just have to wait and see.  
  
[driven to insanity] Hope that it was better for humour in this one! Bless baby Kellan, he loves his brother enough to put up with it! Seek out 'Maybe' by 'Alison Krauss and the Union Station', that's a good song to sing.  
  
[sHeLbY] Gay people rule! I'm bi-sexual and proud of it!!  
  
[devilserpent] I try to keep it humour based but mush creeps in sometimes... I'm a really weird girl...

* * *

A/N3: for my new fiction, check out Mistress to the Manor on fictionpress. Please please please read it or I will die!!

* * *


	18. Off We Go AVoldieHunting!

A/N: I've had a lot of reviews saying that Lucius deserved his Voldie-hunt so I have devised a mini chapter in which an unlikely collective go a- Voldie-hunting! The usual: Please review, I love my reviewers, I love Kitty more than she loves me, I don't own anything, go read my fictionpress stuff the link is in my bio... I think that covers it. Ph and this is a shorter chapter because it wasn't something that I was going to put in. Luv to you all Willow Delace xxx

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Off We Go A-Voldie-Hunting!  
  
3am. The Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts.  
  
Lucius got out of bed and got dressed... again. He placed a light kiss on the forehead of a very pregnant sleeping Severus and crept out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind him. Luckily for him, Harry and Draco had both fallen asleep and baby Kellan was asleep in his cot. He leaned over and kissed his sleeping baby and scowled at the dark mark on his arm. He grabbed his wand and departed the room.  
  
He walked up the stairs, stumbling a few times and spending a few minutes trying to free himself of a step that had stolen his foot. He eventually arrived outside the Griffindor common room and turned on that good old fashioned Malfoy charm to get the fat lady to let him inside. He bounded up a few more stairs and woke his target. "Ronny... come on little Weasley wakey wakey, we go a-Voldie-hunting now." He said softly, shaking Ron awake.  
  
It was the first time that Ron had ever got out of bed at some relative speed. He had gotten used to the fast life and adventures and other such rah-evil-bitey-death-defying-sharp-thing-weilding missions, and not that Harry was pregnant the fun was over! But now we had Lucius offering him a chance to kick Voldemort's ass. Not something he was going to pass up in a hurry. "Hurry up!" Lucius whispered impatiently. "We still have others to recruit!"

* * *

3:20am. The Griffindor Girls Dormitory, Hogwarts.  
  
"Get up, there is a Voldie-hunt to be done... stop sleeping and get your ass out of bed!"  
  
"Are you allowed to be in here? I'm sure that there are rules against this sort of thing... especially when it means me getting up at... what time is it?"  
  
"It's time that you were up! Come on Lavender! It'll be fun! And if you get up right now then I'll buy you some pretty jewellery..." Lucius coaxed.  
  
A rather distort Lavender Brown looked up. "What kind of jewellery?"  
  
"The kind with lots of pretty gems and real gold. The kind that is going to be so shiny that no one will listen to any of the teachers in classes because they will all be silently preying for the money to pay for something as lovely as what you will be wearing."  
  
"Okay, I'm game, but I do have a question..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Do I know you?"

* * *

4.15am. Gimmerald Place, London.  
  
"For god sake, I am getting very bored with trying to make you people get up. You most of all, I've been here for nearly ten minutes now, leaving my baby totally unattended. Please, for the last time, would you get out of bed!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes! Up! Now!"  
  
"For god sake Lucius, do you ever give up?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine... I'm up, I'm up." Sirius moaned, crawling out of bed. "You better make this worth my while."  
  
"You are protecting Harry and his unborn child, knowing that should be enough."  
  
"Well it's not. It is four in the morning and I want to be asleep. Harry and kid can be rescued in the morning. Remind me again just why I am doing this?"  
  
"Because you wuv me wots and wots. Pweez hewp me Siwi. Hewp me and I pwomise I will never wake you up again."  
  
"Never wake me up again, sounds like a deal."

* * *

5am. The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts.  
  
"Now, just keep quiet boys and girls and we will kill this nasty Voldie that think's he can put a dark mark on my baby. We will beat him up, and hex him, and..."  
  
"Lucius, would you please shut up." Sirius drawled, prodding him with his wand.  
  
"Well... yes... just keep your eyes open and any minute now we should see some movement and we can jump him."  
  
Ron shook his head, Lucius was clearly loosing it, but the concept of killing Voldemort was too good an opportunity to pass up. Lavender just sat on the floor, playing with a bit of dying grass, mumbling about how the jewellery she was promised better be nice because she was hungry and still couldn't understand why this stupid blonde man, who she was still sure she didn't know, had dragged her out of bed.  
  
Sirius was more interested in the dead set look on Lucius' face. If it wasn't such an intense moment he would have laughed. It was about to be a very long night.

* * *

7:30am. The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts.  
  
"Wakey wakey honey."  
  
"What? Who? Where is he? I'll kill him!" Lucius shouted, struggling around on the floor before he got up. He looked around him, Ron, Lavender and Sirius were all asleep on the ground around him. "Huh?"  
  
Severus smiled down at him. "You fell asleep, it's just taken me three quarters of an hour to waddle over here or else I would have got here quicker and told you that the thing resembling Tom Riddle turned out to be one of the seventh years sleep walking and the dark mark on Kellan is in fact an unfortunately shaped birthmark."  
  
"Damn it."

* * *

A/N2: the next chapter will be up as soon as it's finished and the unanswered will be answered. It will be up in a few hours so fear not! Then people can stop asking me about Narcissa's relation to Draco!!

* * *

Replies to Reviews:  
  
[slasherbabe] Easy tiger, no need to get nasty about it! All is well and good with the Snape's now. But Lucius got to go on his Voldie-hunt after all!  
  
[Reese Craven] I'm working on it! I'm going to be doing a NVQ in teaching assisting in September. One Voldie-hunt has been granted, though it won't be the last...  
  
[Shania Maxwell] Glad that you liked his name. I was really worried people wouldn't like it!  
  
[devilserpent] Yeah I'm Bi. I have been for a couple of years now though I have been in denial. I came out a couple of months back. There will be more mush in the not to distant future because there is going to be a father son heart-to-heart between Dray and Luci.  
  
[RosE-ofHeL] I thank you very much! I aim to please and apparently I'm not doing too badly!  
  
[Harry's Sister] Happy Birthday Honey!  
  
[SoulSister] Yep, back to the fun though before the end there will be a bit more mush and some angsty-ness (which was unbelievably hard to write! But that you will have to wait to read...)  
  
[driven to insanity] Good song. Current favourite song is (for no real reason at all) 'This kiss' by Faith Hill. It just makes me smile for no apparent reason... I am really strange...  
  
[Sirius-gal-4-eva] Well here's an extra three votes for it because I'm special and deserve to have more voting rights than everyone else! Pregnancy is fun to write and when it all goes horribly wrong there are a lot of ways that you could make story lines i.e. suicide, life re- evaluation, stuff like that. But it's your story so I'm gonna slink away...  
  
[kitty minky] Easy Kitty Kat! I have a tendancy to base characters on people I know, Playing The Game isn't the first story that I have attempted. The various 'fairytale' characters are from WiP stories that I'm working on. Torien, Atalanas and Jetetci are from my 'Guest of the Darkness' collection (there are now ten books) and Kate and Faith are from 'Faith and the Muse'. You are yet to hear from Harpious (from the 'House of Blake Goldsand' collection) and Pepe (from 'Tekyra's Eyes'). I love you the most in the whole world, it is not possible for you to love me more because I have drained all the love from the world just for you!!  
  
[JAML] I'm glad that it went well for you! No one dared laugh at me when I was kicking ass at a school talent show. I have signed up to an agent now and am waiting to here from her for an interview which may well get me into acting and singing as a career! But it will mean attending White Hall Performing Arts College, which means internet time will be limited...

* * *


	19. Concerning Unusual Sleeping Patterns Of ...

A/N: After much waiting you finally get your questions answered. If I leave anything out then just leave me a little note in a review and I will do my best to fill in the gaps! This is the part where i beg... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO READ MY OTHER STORIES!!! On my profile page is the link to my fictionpress account and I emplore you to go and read them so that I know if they are eny good! If i don't get good reviews then I will assume that it's rubbish and it will never be published!! Do your favourite writer a favour and please review them!  
  
A/N2: I feel that this chapter warents a disclamer. I do not own the characters, I do not own the Powers That Be, I do not own the Mister Maoam the fruit molester, I do not own Kleenex, I do not own the songs 'I love Rock'n'Roll' and 'Girl Fight Tonight', and finally, I do not own Mars Bars, Galaxy's, Milky Ways, Smarties or Fruit Pastels!

* * *

Chapter Twenty - Concerning Unusual Sleeping Paterns Of Luci And Dray  
  
Well, as you can imagine, after being up all night on a Voldie-hunt where there was no Voldie, Lucius slept through the day and woke up around midnight, bright eyed and bushy tailed looking to make some mischeif. The Voldie-hunt may not have worked, but it had certainly got him in the mood for having some fun! And what better way to have fun than to... EAT LOTS OF CHOCOLATE AND KEEP YOUR SON UP ALL NIGHT!!  
  
And so he did. Harry had the sense to go into Lucius and Severus' room and beg Severus to share his bed until Lucius became normal. Severus' agreed that Harry could sleep there for the night, but if he was going to be there until Lucius was normal then they had better get married and prepare to grow old together.  
  
"I LUUUV ROCK AND ROLLLLL! SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKE BOX! BAAABBBY!" Lucius... um... sang? Jumping up and down the the bed, making Draco bounce up and down as he did it.  
  
Draco thought for a moment on possible ways to bring Lucius out of his sugar high. If he didn't get him 'sober' soon then he was never going to get any sleep. "DAD! Stop it or I am going to end up having this baby bounced out of me and that is not a healthy thing!!"  
  
"Don't worry, that's not possible. I know. I tried doing that with you because you used to be a lil bugger and kick me in the ribs and stuff."  
  
Okay, that one didn't work. Try again. "Dad... Severus died!"  
  
"He probably died of bordom! The lazy sod never has any fun!! Even before he knew he was pregnant he wouldn't have a Maoam Stripe you know."  
  
Again, it didn't work, and he was sure that it would. then it struck Draco. Something that he had wanted to know for a long time. "Dad... am I... I mean... was I really related to mum?"  
  
The bouncing stopped and Lucius knelt down next to Draco, his face one of severe concern. "What makes you say that baby?" he asked softly.  
  
"Well not so long ago you were saying that you gave birth to me... which I understand... but how does mum come into all of this? Wouldn't it be her role in this family to give birth to me, because she can impregnant you."  
  
Lucius nodded. "I would love to tell you that your mother was a man and have this conversation over and done with but I guess you're a little too old now to be listening to you old dad lie. Your mother was never able to have children, but more than anything she wanted kids, so the Powers That Be granted her a great gift."  
  
Draco looked a little confused. "So she can make other people pregnant? So how did I get that 'Gift'? And how did Harry and Severus get it as well?"  
  
"The gift itself is a sort of disease that can be passed to people. When you were born you got that gift from me, then when you slept with Harry he got it too and the same happened when me and Sev had a fling a few months back. But never look at it as a disease, it is a gift, and a rare one at that, never take it for granted."  
  
Lucius hugged his son and then pulled back and sighed, digging his hand into his pocket. She looked at his son and smiled, holding out his hand. "Mars Bar?"

* * *

Somewhere up in the clouds, the Powers That Be passed around a box of Kleenex while listening in on Lucius as Draco's little talk.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

* * *

"COME ON NOW! YOU KNOW THE WORDS!" Draco shouted, and so the... melodious? deut began.  
  
"I SEE THE WAY THAT YOU CHECK HIM OUT! WHEN YOU THINK I'M NOT AROUND! MENTALLY UNDRESSING HIM! WHOA-OH! TRYIN' TO SHUT ME DOWN! WELL YOU KNOW LAST NIGHT HE TOLD ME! ALL THOSE NASTY THINGS THAT YOU SAID! YOU ASKED IF HE GETS LONELY! NOW YOU'RE ASKING TO BE DEAD! GIRL FIGHT TONIGHT!"  
  
"SHOO-BE-DO-BOP AND A SHOO-BOP-A RUN AWAY!" Lucius sang, going into the background.  
  
"REVENGE IS GONNA BE SO SWEET! GIRL FIGHT TONIGHT!" Draco sang through a half muched bar of galaxy, fighting to open a milky way.  
  
"SHOO-BE-DO-BOP AND A SHOO-BOP-A RUN AWAY!" Lucius struggled, his mouth parcially stuck closed by a semi-chewed fruit pastel.  
  
"YOUR LIPS ARE GONNA KISS THE STREET!"  
  
"YOU ONLY WANT HIM COZ I WANT HIM!" They deueted. "BACK OF GIRL OR ELSE! GIRL FIGHT TONIGHT!!!" And the smarites sprayed everywhere. The mini party carried on long into the night and by the morning, half of Slytherin was unable to stop humming 'Girl Fight Tonight', and several even found themself unconiciusly singing it.  
  
Harry woke first and roled over. "AHHHHH!" he screamed, a scream that could have woken the dead.  
  
"What? Where? What happened? I don't understand I'm so confused... AHHHH!" Severus added, also rolling over. The room was covered in wrappers and bits of disgarded sweets. A gum-wrapper chain was hanging around the four poster bed and somehow, Lucius and Draco had managed to squidge themselves into bed with Harry and Severus.  
  
"This is way too weird. What the hell have I got myself into?" Harry said dejectedly, knowing deep down... that he was going to have to clean up the mess.  
  
"I knwo just how you feel." Severus sighed and planted his head back on the pillow.

* * *

A/N3: Replies to reviews will be on the next chapter xxxx


	20. I Would Very Much Like To Kill You

A/N: Oh my god I'm up to chapter twenty and I have more than two hundred reviews!! Not only that, but I have a lovely little dedicated fan who is making a website dedicaed to me with my fan fictions on it, and I have a beautiful little Kitten that I love and I just can't stop talking to!! Life is way to perfect right now!  
  
Please review my other works as well. I hope to get at least fifty reviews on all of them and the more reviews I get on them the quicker I update them. My stories are: 'The Unknown' (Lucius based story, very dramatic, eventually Lucius/???), 'I've Never Known Fate' (Another one about Lucius, but has a lot of Severus in it, eventually Lucius/Severus), 'Drawing Circles Round The Moon' (The definative Harry/Draco story, the sequal will be added to it as well), and 'Dances With Draco' (A Ron/Draco fic, but I have no idea where i'm going with it so sugestions are always welcome!)

* * *

Chapter Twenty - I Would Very Much Like To Kill You

* * *

Things were just getting weird with sleeping arrangments and things amongst the Snape/Malfoy/Potter family. Suffering from separation anxiety, Lucius had taken to sleeping on the floor of the nursery next to Kellan's cot. Draco, not wanting to be to far from Lucius, was sleeping on the sofa in the nursery. Worried about being alone in his room, Harry was now sleeping on Severus' bedroom floor. Severus was the only one still in his own bed.  
  
Ron and Hermione too kept changing their sleeping arrangements... mostly because Hermione was having as much trouble staying away from Kellan as Lucius had! Ron just followed her around because if he didn't she accused him of being heartless and ignored him... something that he avoided at all costs because it had a serious affect on their sex life.  
  
One morning, Harry even woke up to find Hermione sleeping on the floor outside Severus' room, waiting to be let in to go and play with Kellan. Ron was wandering the corridor nearby telling varius Slytherin's to keep it down.  
  
But nights were the worst. Severus was now nine months pregnant and was panicking. No amount of trying to calm him down was working and he had eaten everything pickled in the whole castle. In a vein attempt to help, Albus Dumbledore had gone shopping in a muggle supermarket. He didn't return for three days. A search party was sent out and he was found locked in a freezer and claimed to have been mugged of all the pickled things he had by a bunch of 'lil muggle tykes'.  
  
Lucius wasn't helping things along either, with his sudden need to tell Severus everything about child birth. If Severus wasn't panicking, then he was after he had heard one of those stories.

* * *

One Night...

* * *

"Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"How do you know if you're in labour?"  
  
Harry made a noise that had he opened his mouth could have come out as 'I don't know.' Harry suddenly sat bolt upright. "Hmm?!"  
  
"Don't start making a fuss, just go and find Lucius for me." Severus said, it was the calmest he had been for weeks. It was indefinatly Harry's turn to get flustered as he jumped up and ran into the nursery.  
  
"LuciusI'mSeverusLostYouLabourHelpConfused!!!" Harry squeaked with all his might, and somehow Lucius understood him and walked smoothly into he next room. Draco rolled over and yawned.  
  
"Did I just here you right? That Sev is in labour?" Draco asked tiredly. Harry stared at him in bewilderment. How were they understanding that? More to the point, why was everyone calm accept him? "Come lay here with me babe." Draco said, rubbing his hand enticingly over an empty space beneath the big, thick blanket.  
  
Harry obliged without question and curled up on the sofa beside Draco. Harry watched Kellan sleeping for a few moments and smiled to himself. "It's all a bit scary isn't it. The thought that in just three months time we are going to be parents."  
  
Harry felt Draco's whole body stiffen and he became very quiet. Harry looked up at him and, again, the amazingly pale face that the Malfoy's were so famous for was even paler. Harry sat up and pulled Draco into a tight hug. "You haven't really thought about this have you?"  
  
"Well... no. I've been so busy looking after Kellan and dad... What are we going to do once we have kids? We have to find a place for ourselves, we can't live with Dad and Sev forever. Where are we gonna go? How are we gonna support ourselves? Let alone our kids."  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about that for the last few months, and I think I may have a solution. In fact, I know I have the solution, the plan really can't fail."  
  
"Well what is this unfailing plan then?" Draco asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Well by the time we have finished school next year we are both going to be eighteen. When I turn eighteen, they will give me the land that originally had my parents house on it. I still have plenty of money in my vault, so while we are at school, we could have builders make us a house ready for when we graduate." Harry said with a smile. "See. The only way that this could fail is if we run out of money, so we would have to borrow some and pay it back later."  
  
Draco half smiled. "You're a very clever boy. But once you've spent all your money on this house how are you going to pay for food and pay bills and all the rest of it?"  
  
"That one's dealt with too. I've spoken to Dumbledore and as soon as I've left I am eligable to come back as a teacher. It's not a perfect job, but it brings home a lot of money... certainly enough for the four of us to live on."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No wonder you're the saviour of the wizarding world. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Their lips met for a few seconds before they were distracted by the nursery door opening. Both looked up as a rather nervous looking madame Pomphrey walked in.  
  
"Excuse me, would one of you two like to take this little one? Only, I have to be getting back to the hospital wing." She said, holding out a little bundle of blankets. Draco took the baby and smiled up at her. "She's currently known as baby girl Snape."  
  
"I'm suprised that dad didn't want to hold the baby first." He said and went back to staring at the baby.  
  
"Well, Severus went straight to sleep and Lucius is unconcious so..." but she was cut off.  
  
"Unconcious?! What the hell happened?!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Severus punched him."

* * *

A/N2: I know I usually reply to reviews but I have so many people reading this now that it is taking way to long to type it all up, which means you have to wait even longer for the chapter and I don't think that anyone really wants that. If there is something that you possitivley have to ask me and you really really need an answer to then feel free to e-mail me, I love to hear from my reviewers. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be up by tomorrow at the latest. Baby Girl Snape's name has been decided and you will have to wait until next time to find out what it is... Luv always, Willow Delace xx

* * *


	21. Something Wicked Comes This Way?

A/N: Here you go, I'm updating as fast as possible, but i'm trying to work on all my other stories as well to make them worthy of reading because no one is reviewing them ::pouts:: This one starts out funny(ish) but gets rather dramatic toward the end... At least this one was up pretty quick, hope you like it! Baby Girl Snape's name shall be unvieled (it's a lil bit stollen from a film, but i like it...) Enjoy! Luv Willow Delace xx

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One - Something Wicked Comes This Way?

* * *

Lucius was sitting on the sofa in Severus' apartment living room, and for the first time in ages he wasn't on a sugar hype. He wasn't singing or dancing. If fact he wasn't doing anything at all. Just sitting quietly with his legs crossed beneath him. Harry and Draco were a little freaked out by it. "Dad? Are you alright."  
  
Lucius pouted and continued to stare at the floor. "He punched me and now I have a black eye. How am I supposed to be a big mean Malfoy with a black eye?" He said quietly, picking at a bit of cotton on his robes. "It's not my fault it hurt. I told him all about it, he was prepared for it. But he still hit me."  
  
"Dad, it's been a week since he had the baby, would you please just let it go. It hurt and you ::did:: get him pregnant so I suppose if he was going to take it out on anyone it was going to be you." Draco said in a vainly encouraging voice.  
  
"But he put a mark on my beautiful face! It's been there for a whole week! I can only just see out of my eye again!! And stop laughing Harry, it's not funny!!!"  
  
But Harry wasn't laughing at Lucius. He was in fact laughing at Severus, who was posted behind Lucius making silly faces. He reached a boney finger out and proded Lucius' bruise. "Ow! Leave me alone you big meanie!" Lucius shouted and bounded off the sofa, sitting between Harry and Draco on the other sofa.  
  
Draco shifted Baby Girl Snape into a more confortable possition on his lap, while Harry tried to untangle Kellan's fingers from his hair. Harry smiled at Severus as he made himself confortable on the sofa. "You deserved everything you got Lucius Malfoy. I still hurt from having her you know."  
  
Lucius said nothing, just stuck his nose in the air and pouted some more. Harry smiled and stiffled a laugh at the look of Lucius' face. "What are you going to call her Sev? She's been for a whole week without a name. If you leave it much longer then she is going to spend the rest of her life answering to 'Baby Girl Snape'." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I have thought about this for ages, because the name I was going to give her just didn't seem to fit her face. It didn't suit her. So I have a new name for her. Elorah-Dannen Chloe Snape." he said proudly, looking down at her. Every smiled at the name, even Lucius snapped out of his childish pouting to look at her.  
  
But the family happy moment wasn't much more than a momant before there was a knock at the door. Lucius looked toward the door, a little confused. He looked back at Harry. "Are we expecting Hermione or Ron today?"  
  
"No." Harry said, shaking his head. "Hermione wouldn't knock. She'd just let herself in." he said, confirming that it couldn't be her. "And Ron only comes down here if Hermione does." he added.  
  
"Who is it?" Severus called out.  
  
"It's Albus. Severus it is extremely important that I talk to you this instant." came Dumbledore's voice from beyond the door. "Please, open the door."  
  
"It's open, come in." Severus called out and Dumbledore rushed into the room, closing the door behind himself.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news Serverus. It would seem... Oh look at her! Isn't she lovely! Hello Elorah-Dannen, hello!" he cooed, drawn to the baby girl who giggled and grabbed hold of his beard. "Who's a little cutey? You are! Yes you are!"  
  
"Um... Albus, you were saying something about bad news?" Lucius said.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him. "Yes... some very bad news i'm afraid to say. You see... Ow, Elorah-Dannen, please don't tug... ow... OW!"  
  
Severus rushed over and began untangling her tiny fingers from his beard. Draco had been happy to just let her do it... why not? It was funny. "As you were saying Albus, before my little spawn attacked you."  
  
"Yes. There has been news from Middle London of unexplainable murders of muggles. They were found with no visible marks on them, and their eyes wide open. The muggle police are on the look out but have not yet found the culprit. It would seem..."  
  
"Voldemort's back..." Draco said shakily, standing up and holding Elorah- Dannen close to his chest. "He's going to come after them isn't he. That's why you came down here to tell us... he wants the children doesn't he..." Draco said, staring through watering eyes at Dumbledore.  
  
"Draco, I would like you and Harry to take Elorah-Dannen and Kellan into the nursery. The negativity in here will affect them in later life if they stay for this conversation. I need to speak with Lucius and Severus alone. I will ask you not to worry, none of you are in any direct danger just so long as you are in the school."  
  
Draco nodded and walked into the nursery, with Harry following close behind him. The second the door was shut Lucius stood up. "What's going on? Why is he after us?"  
  
"He's not after you, or your children." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Severus stared at him in silence for a moment. "He want's Harry and Draco's children." he said after a moment. Dumbledore nodded. "But what could he want with children? They can't do any harm, there's nothing special about them."  
  
"But they are special. The two most powerful wizards of their time came together and produced life which surpasses even my power. If they are trained for good, then they will most likely be the unraveling of the dark lord. If Voldemort can get his hands on them then we may as well surrender to darkness. There will be no stopping them."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Lucius asked. "The boys can't stay here forever, they wouldn't want to, they have plans for a home and a normal life!"  
  
"I know Lucius, and we are trying to see to it that they get the life they desire. But it is going to mean that I am going to need the help of both of you."  
  
"Why, what can we do?" Severus asked, putting an arm around Lucius who was on the verge of tears with fustration and anger.  
  
"We need to get him before he gsts up, but it will mean you two and several others putting yourselves in danger. There will be more of you than there will be of them, and you will be protected by all the magic I possess. Can you two do this."  
  
"I will." Severus said, puffing his chest up defiantly.  
  
The two of them looked at Lucius who seemed to have shrunk. He was straing toward the nursery door, his eyes moist with tears, as if lost in some thought. He sharply turned his head toward the two of them. "I can't. I just can leave him." (For fans of Charmed, consort season five episode sixteen 'Babies First Demon').  
  
"It's okay." Severus said, stroking is back. "You stay and look after them. I'll go."

* * *


	22. Stopping The Unstopable

A/N: Here it is! The much anticipated next chapter... but things get awfully twisted in this and really angsty... the humour has wandered off, but will be back in the next chapter. For now, just go with the flow and love what you know!

* * *

Phrase of the week: 'Fuck the scales, the scales know nothing!'

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two - Stopping The Unstopable

* * *

"Where are you going?" Draco asked softly, making Severus jump. "You're packing stuff, where are you going? Elorah-Dannen is going to miss you." He added, but his tone was serious.  
  
"It's just a short trip. A few things I need to wrap up. I'll be back before she even knows I'm gone." Severus replied, secretly hoping that he would come back at all. The thought of leaving Elorah-Dannen and Kellan alone, along with Draco, Harry, Lucius and the soon to be born children, was eating him from the inside.  
  
Draco glared at him. "You're going after him aren't you. You're going after Voldemort. Don't."  
  
Severus sighed. "Draco, I have to. I don't want our children growing up in fear. Everything has to be perfect for them. I can't control everything, but a life without him threatening it is something that I can begin to control."  
  
"You don't have to, you're just going to. And you're going to get yourself killed, and dad is going to have to look after my brother and sister by himself." Draco's face screwed up in anger. "You don't care about us, you never did." He muttered coldly, turning away.  
  
Severus grabbed his arm and pulling him back, frightening the smaller blonde. "It's because I care about you, all of you, that i'm doing this. Voldemort wants your children. They will be the most powerful witches or wizards in the world, and with a force like that behind him he will be unstopable. Never, ever think that I don't care about you. I do. More than anything I care about you, and ever other member of this wonderfully disfunctional family."  
  
Tears filled Draco's eyes and he pulled away from Severus. "I would rather live with him, than live without you." He whispered as tears rolled down his face and he walked out of the room.  
  
Severus sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. Lucius walked in from the nursery and sat down beside him. "Are you alright love? If you don't want to go then you don't have to. Dumbledore will find others." He said, rubbing Severus' back.  
  
"It's not that. It's just i'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. I want to kill him, I want to make the world a safer place for our children, but our son makes a very good point."  
  
"What has he said to you? I have never seen you like this, and I have known you a bloody long time."  
  
"What if I am killed doing this? I couldn't bare to leave you, or them, ever. I don't know what to do any more. I used to just do as I wanted and ignore all else, because I had no one else to think about. But I have a family now, and i've gone soft, i'm not even sure that if I came face to face with him that I could kill him. I just don't know if I have it in me anymore."  
  
Lucius sighed. "If I asked you to stay... asked you not to go on this raid... would you stay?" He asked and Severus looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I would do anything you asked me. If you asked me to jump off of a cliff I would probably do it."  
  
"Then don't go. I want you to stay here. I want to make sure that you are going to be here to see the birth of our grandchildren. I have to know that I can grow old with you. Being without you... it's a life that isn't worth living."  
  
"Um... in regards to grandchildren, we have a big problem." Harry said, liguring nervously in the doorway. "Draco thinks he's in labour."  
  
Instant panic came over Lucius and Severus, and both rushed into Harry and Draco's room, where Draco was curled in a fetal possition on the floor, his hands balled tightly into fists. "Draco, what's the matter?" Severus said, kneeling on the floor beside his, trying to get his to uncurl.  
  
"Hurts..." Draco said through gritted teeth, slowly uncurling. Tears flooded down his face as he finally uncurled himself and Severus pulled him onto his lap. "Somethings wrong... What's wrong with my baby?" Draco cried hysterically. "I'm not due for another two months, somthing is wrong!"

* * *

A/N2: A shorter one this time, but that seemed like a good place to leave it for now. Whatever will happen to Draco? And will Severus go after Voldemort? How did Dumbledore know Elorah's name before he was told in the last chapter? The mysteries are endless... 


	23. Severus Plays Hero

A/N: Wow... you people get really nasty when I don't update!! Please don't be mean to me or i'll cry!! And when I cry I can't see the computer screen and it takes even longer!! I know it's taking me a while to get all this up, but I am doing a lot of college work as well so my time is rather limited. Well anyways, here's the next chapter and i'll try and do the next chapter as well, but I can't promise.  
  
I tried desparatly to find a gap for some humour... but there was no way to work it in. I did attemp it at one point by turning Sev into a nuttah, but it isn't all that funny. I hope you like it anyway. Luv Willow D. xxxxx

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three - Severus Plays Hero  
  
"Right, everyone is going to do exactly as I say and everything is going to be alright!" Lucius said loudly. "Harry, go and get Poppy. Draco, I am going to lay you down in your room, okay? And Severus, I need you to go and get Hermione to watch the kids."  
  
Lucius helped Draco up and unsteadily they made there way into the bedroom. Harry ran off at full pelt toward the hospital wing, and Severus swept out of the room and through a secret passage that brough him out in the Griffindor boys dormatory. He poked Ron in the side. "Wake up, get Hermione and go and watch the kids... now! Fast as you can!"  
  
"Why?" Ron looked groggily at his watch. "It's three in the morning..."  
  
"Look, Draco is in a terrible state. I have to go somewhere and Lucius and Harry are looking after Draco. We need you to do this for us."  
  
"Well where are you going?"  
  
"I have some buisness to attend to, and i'll be back before daybreak, but for now GET YOUR LITTLE WEASLEY ARSE OUT OF BED AND GO LOOK AFTER THE KIDS!" He shouted, making Ron jump out of bed without any furth question and he ran out of the room, still in his pyjamas, to get Hermione.

* * *

Severus walked down the stare, across the entrance hall and out the front door, across the grounds and stopped at the gate to the school. He pulled open the gate and shut it behind himself, glancing back. "Please let him be alright." He whispered to himself and apperated with a small pop.  
  
Harry and Poppy ran into the bedroom, where Draco had calmed down considerably, but was still in a lot of pain. Poppy cast several quick spells and frowned. "I know that prematurity is common in your family, but this is silly. Draco, I want you to drink these... Severus can make you up more if it doesn't stop the labour."  
  
Draco sipped the potions and Lucius' eyes suddenly snapped up. "Where is Severus? He should be back by now." He said, leaning back from the edge of the bed to see if he was in the living room area.  
  
Draco looked sorrowfully up at his father. "I know where he is." He said quietly. "I knew he didn't really care about me. He doesn't care about any of us."  
  
"Draco, never say that!" Lucius said angrily. "Severus hasn't cared or got upset about anything for years, but earlier on toady he was crying, because of something you said to him. He cares about you, of course he does! He refers to you and Harry as his sons, and he loves you like the children that he never had. Never even dare to think that that man does not love you!"  
  
Poppy put a hand on Lucius' shoulder. "Please, Lucius, I know you're uoset, but upsetting Draco will not help at the moment." She said softly. "If you can't be in here without getting irritated, then would you please leave the room."  
  
"No. No, I'm sorry, I want to stay." He said. He glanced over at Draco, who had pulled the covers up to his chin and was crying. "I'm so sorry Draco." Lucius whispered and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Harry sighed and pressed a kiss against Draco's forehead and stroked a stray strand on blonde hair off of his face. "I'm just going to make sure that Ron and Hermione are okay with Elorah and Kellan." He said, kissing Draco again. Draco half smiled, though it was quickly banished by another pain running through his whole body.  
  
Harry walked back over and sat down again. "It's okay... I'll be alright... go and check on the kids." Draco whispered, and although he was sceptical, Harry slowly got up and walked to the door.  
  
"I'll come and get you if anything happens." Lucius said reasuringly. "And see if Ron or Hermione know exactly where Severus was headed."

* * *

Severus stared up at a large, seeingly broken down house. He walked over and kicked open the front door, storming into the living room and grabbing the occupant by the collar, lifting him clear out of his chair and slamming his against the wall. "Why are you doing this to him? The baby can't live at this age, it'll die. It will be of no use to you dead."  
  
The sixteen year old form of Tom Riddle laughed at him. "You think that I want the spawn of a Malfoy for a son? No, I want that baby dead. Powerful though he will be, he is weak, all Malfoy's are. Call it pay back for Lucius leaving my services, call it survival of the fitest, call it what you like, but it won't change the fact that tonight that child is going to die."  
  
Severus recoiled, pulling his hand back. Blood dripped off his fingers from a cut on the upper side of his wrist. Tom Riddle played with the end of his wand, an evil smile on his lips. Severus drew his own wand and pointed it at Tom. Tom laughed again. "You really think that you could kill me Severus? After so many have tried? You think you could cast an unforgivable and I will just die?"  
  
Severus bit his tongue. Tom was right, as much as he hated to admit it. "What have you done to Draco? How did you do it?"  
  
"It's really quite a simple spell, used in all wizarding hospitals, and it's completly effective. It enduces labour, nothing can stop it but me, because it was I who cast the spell."  
  
"Well... that's not entirely true." Severus said, a glint of malice sparkling in his eyes as he lowered his wand. He started inwardly laughing, making his body shake.  
  
"What do you mean, of course it's true." Tom said irritably. He regarded Severus. "What the hell is up with you? Are you a loony or something? What could possibly be funny about standing here, asking for death?"  
  
"You just make me laugh. You're really quite funny Tommy." Severus smiled and walked slowly across the room. "Well if you were dead, the spell would no longer have any effect, because you would not be able to keep it going."  
  
Tom laughed, though it was half hearted, and his eyes never left Severus. The guy was had obviously lost his marbles. "I have already told you Severus, no spell can kill me! Though I know of a spell that could kill you..."

* * *

"Harry... it's not working, nothing is working." Draco said tearfully, leaning heavily against Harry. "We're going to loose the baby, I know we are... I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"Why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong." Harry said, stroking Draco hair and rubbing his back.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't stong enough..." 


	24. The Moral Of The Story

A/N: A slightly faster update! Yay! Congratulations to my fan girl slasherbabe (Mac) and a couple of others who worked out what I was going to do! You people amaze me, you really do! It's also a bit longer than usual for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four - The Moral Of The Story

* * *

Severus dropped to the floor, successfully evading a killing curse from Tom. Tom Riddle laughed manicly at him. "Give up Severus! You can not defeate me! Give up now and I will see to it that you children die painlessly!" He pointed his wand at Severus and muttered another spell.  
  
The skin on Severus' left cheek tightened more and more until it split from the pressure. Severus raised a fist to his face, wiping away a streak of blood. Tom smiled at him. "It has been far to long since I last made someone bleed. The last person I made bleed was.. why it was you Severus! What a coincidence!" He smiled. "It's almost as if you like to be in pain... Crucio." He said off handedly and pain ran through every inch of Severus' body.  
  
"My... children and my... grandchildren... will not die... I am... going... to... kill you..." Severus said, though it took an awful lot to say it without screaming in pain.  
  
Tom walked over and leaned over so that he was face to face with Severus. "Wots nasty Sevvy-Wevvy gonna do? Bweed on me?" He said, with a mock pouty face. "Spewls dont work on me... You can't kiww me Sevvy-Wevvy."  
  
Breaking free of the curse, Severus looked up at the mocking face of everyones bane and smiled. "Wanna bet?" He said and a small flick knife was withdrawn from his pocket and thrust rather effectivly straight through Tom's throat. Severus stood up and dusted himself down, checking that Tom was well and truly dead. He checked for a pulse and there was nothing. He smiled to himself. "Goodnight sweetheart."  
  
He withdrew the small blade from Tom's throat and flicked it shut, putting it back in his pocket. He looked down at the lifeless body on the floor and kicked him... just because he felt like it. "I can't believe that the whole wizarding world has been trying to kill you for years and all that had to be done was that and you're dead... unbelievable, isn't it."

* * *

"What's the matter darlin'? What's happening?" Harry said as Draco suddenly sat bolt upright. Draco smiled and bit his bottom lip, more tears flowing down his face, but no longer were they tears of sorrow as a smile washed over his pink lips.  
  
"It's stopped... It's stopped, Severus must have got him... or found a way to stop it. I don't know, but it's stopped!"  
  
Poppy confimed it and Harry too burst into tears, throwing his arms around Draco and kissing his all over. "You scared all hell out of me, I was so worried about the two of you!"  
  
"Um... three..." Poppy muttered and the other three in the room looked up.  
  
"What was that?" Lucius almost choked as he stared at Poppy.  
  
"Did you not know?" She asked with a air of shock surrounding her. "Draco is expecting twins." She said, as if it were common knowledge. Of all the things she expected to happen, Lucius feinting was not one of them - but he did.  
  
Harry and Draco just smiled at one another and fell into another warm embrace, which was aided my lots of kissing and general happiness. "What did I miss?" Asked a voice from the door and Draco's immeadiatly pulled back.  
  
"Dad! You're alright!" He said, pulling himself out of the bed and stumbling across the room to hug Severus. He had never been more releaved in all his life.  
  
"When did you start calling me dad?" Severus said with a smile.  
  
Draco looked up at him, his eyes glistening with tears. "When I realized that you really do care about us. I'm sorry that I ever said otherwise. I love you dad."  
  
"I love you too. Come on now, you should be in bed, we don't want to risk anything else happening to you." Severus said and picked Draco up, carrying him the few feet across the room back to bed just as Lucius stared and sat up on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. Severus bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh. "How are you lover?"  
  
"Sev! You're alright!! What happened? What did he do to your face?" Lucius fussed, running over and trying to attend to the cut on his cheek, but Severus pulled away and pushed Lucius playfully off of him.  
  
"Calm yourself woman, I'm fine." He smiled at Lucius' reaction to being refered to as a woman... It would seem that he wasn't too keep on the idea. "Voldemort is dead, everyone is safe again, and there will be no more nasty pain until Draco and Harry give birth."  
  
"Draco's having twins!" Harry said excitedly and Lucius wobbled on his feet a little bit, taking a moment to sit down.  
  
"I know." Severus said with a shrug. "I remember Poppy telling me. Lucius gives birth first and has one, then me and I have one, then you two will have your kids around the sime time, Draco has twins, Harry has triplets." He said with another shrug.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open and for a moment there was a long silence in the room. Draco forced a smile to his face. "So... Voldemort, how did you kill the unkillable man?" Draco said, eagar to change the subject. Poppy rolled her eyes and departed... this stupid family was just plain starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"I stabbed him." Severus said simply, sitting on a chair. Lucius drifted over and crawled onto his lap, snuggling into his chest.  
  
"What?" Draco said disbelivingly.  
  
"Yeah I know. Every spell, curse, potion, everything to try and kill him, and all that he needed was a knife to the throat... silly really." He glanced down at Lucius. "Is he okay?" He whispered, seeing as the blonde was asleep.  
  
"Yeah, he gets like that when he gets all emotional over something. He got pretty hung up on the idea of loosing his grandchildren. Bless him." Draco said, smiling at his father, who looked perfectly innocent, all curled up on Severus' lap.  
  
"Well it's been a long night for everyone, so I suggest sleep... for everyone. Come on sweety." He said picking up Lucius and carrying him to the door, which Harry ran over and opened for him. "Goodnight kids."  
  
"Goodnight." They chorused. Draco smiled at Harry. "You're freaked out now aren't you."  
  
Harry tired to keep a calm face... but it seemed to be something of an impossible task. "YES!! Of course I'm freaked out!! There's going to be five of them Draco, FIVE!! How are we going to look after five!!"  
  
Draco grabbed his wand and produced a paper bag. He handed it to Harry. "Harry, darling, you're hyperventilating. Breathe... that's it... breathe... well done. You shouldn't get yourself all worked up, you'll end up with pre-eclampsia or something, and that's not good. Sit down." Draco said calmly.  
  
"BUT FIVE!!"  
  
"You appear to have stopped breathing again love." Draco said airily and Harry returned to sucking on his paper bag. "We can handle it. We have our Dads, and everyone in the order, we'll be alright."  
  
"Five... five babies..." Harry muttered to himself. "How come I have to have three?! That is so unfair!"  
  
"Well I wasn't exactly planning to have two... I have to give birth to two of them... oh God..." Draco said, his calm repore vanishing. Harry handed him the paper bag and rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
"There, there, love. It'll be alright. Think about it this way: I have to have three of them. Think yourself lucky." He said, and both glanced up as the door was pushed slowly open. Hermione's face appeared and she smiled at them.  
  
"Hi... I thought I'd bring this little one in here for a bit because he seems to hate being in Severus' company... He's crying because he thinks he's a bad dad." She paused. "I didn't think Severus cried... it just doesn't seem like a Snape thing to do. He's going soft." She said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Draco, rocking a moaning Kellan in her arms.  
  
"Heya Kell, heyo..." Draco started, taking his little brother from Hermione. "Severus is really loosing it... what on earth have we done to him?"

* * *

Just down the hall...

* * *

"There, there Severus, he doesn't hate you..." Lucius said, rubbing the back of a very upset ex-potions master.  
  
"But... he... I... HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!!" 


	25. Huston We Have A Problem

A/N: This is just a baby chapter that leads up to something much bigger and better, in fact, so far, the next chapter is going to be the longest one I have written... And this one has a little suprise for you all, mwhahahaha!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five - Huston We Have A Problem

* * *

"Draco... please go to sleep!" Harry whinned, pulling the quilt up over his head. "It's three in the bloody morning, why the hell aren't you tired?!"  
  
Draco was sitting in front of the mirror, pouting at his reflection and mumbling to himself. He turned his head and glared at the pile of blankets. "I'm fat! I am really really fat! I don't like it one bit. I left the room for half an hour this afternoon and every other girl in the whole school was drawn to my stomach. It wasn't funny and I didn't like it one bit!"  
  
Harry appeared from beneath the covers and glared back. "You think you're fat?!" He threw the covers the rest of the way off. "Look at me! I look like Dudley!! And at least you got loads of girls making faces at you, I had loads of boys from my house going 'oh bwess, wook at wittle hawy' and stroking my hair and stuff. Usually I would call it paradise, but it was just plain annoying!"  
  
"What's a Dudley?" Draco said, wandering over and climbing into bed, his attentions momentarily dragged from his appearance.  
  
"Trust me babe, you don't wanna know what a Dudley is. You are never meeting my family... ever..." Harry said, shuddering at the thought of what Uncle Vernon would say if he knew that Harry was pregnant, and how he would react to Harry having a boyfriend...  
  
"Well I want to meet them. I think it would be fun. By the end of this year we will be able to use magic outside school and they wouldn't dare be horrible." Draco said proudly, attempting to snuggle up to Harry, which prooved something of a mission owing to their size.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that. I wish you could have met my dad... I wish I could have met my dad come to think of it..." Harry trailed off and Draco smiled.  
  
"I have met your dad... he was a really nice guy."  
  
"Huh?!" Harry said, sitting up very straight. "Um... my dad is dead, how on earth do you recon that you know him?"  
  
"He's currently in residence in Dad's room. Did you not read the post-it?" Draco said, pointing to a bright yellow post-it that was stuck to the back of the door. Harry got up and walked over to the door, pulling the post-it off and reading it out loud.  
  
"Harry, your dad is ghosting around in dad's room. He want's you to go and say hi. Lots of luv, Draco xxx" He paused. "How long has this been here?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"What?! Did it not occur to you that - since it hasn't moved - I might not have read it."  
  
"You have to remember that I have only known you properly for about eight and a half months, dear. I don't know you inside out!" Draco drawled.  
  
"You're doing the voice again."  
  
"No i'm not."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"I so am not... AHHH!" Draco screamed as something touched his hand and dived sideways out of bed.  
  
Harry giggled and wandered over to help him up. "Are you always that scared of owls, or is it just a reason to get out of bed again?"  
  
Draco pouted and glared at the owl sitting on the bed. "Do they really have nothing better to do!! I swear it's the same one, every time!!!" He shouted, snatching the note off of it's leg. "Go away you rediculous creature!!!!" The owl hooted in a most pouty manner and flew off. Draco mumbled various obsenities as he unfolded the note:

* * *

Heyo Dray!

Come look after your sister, she is getting on my nerves.

Love Daddy xx

* * *

Draco walked out of the room without another word to Harry, who was still fighting the laugher at Draco's freaking out over an owl. Draco wandered into Severus and Lucius' room, where Lucius was sitting on a sofa begging Elorah-Dannen to shut up. "Why'd you have to send an owl? It's barely four steps down the corridor to my room!"  
  
"Well I didn't want to wake everyone up." Lucius snapped. "She hasn't shut up for hours. Severus managed to sort out Kellan but she is determined to be different."  
  
"I might be dead, but even I have to get sleep ya know." James said, lounging on a sofa, looking completly unimpressed with the noise. He smiled. "Maybe that's why I'm here... the kid has actually screamed loud enough to wake the dead."  
  
Harry wandered into the room, and sat down on a sofa opposite his dad... it took him a while to notice that James was even there. James smiled. "If your sceam anything like she does, then i'm sorry to say that i'm disowning you." James said with a smile.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing here?" Harry asked softly. He could barely believe his eyes. His dad was right there in front of him and he couldn't think of a single thing to say.  
  
"Well, seeing as the Powers That Be have been picking on you and Draco... well, everyone really, I have been sent back... still dead, but here... to look after you." James said softy. He wanted to go and hug his beautiful son but, obviously, that was impossible. "And I couldn't just sit up there in the clouds while my son was giving birth! I want to see my grandchildren!"  
  
Harry gave him a weak smile. "I don't think you're going to have to wait very long..." 


	26. Turn Left At The Rabbit And You're There...

A/N: Firstly: Don't ask me what I'm going on about with the chapter name - I just felt like it. Secondly: This is (hopefully) long enough to keep you entertained for a little longer. Thirdly: I have no names for the babies, so if you would like make an input, then by all means let me know! Well enough of my babaling - on with the chapter!!

* * *

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! I am hosting a web-based chain book called the WBCB (Worlds Biggest Chain Book)!! If you are interested in joining, then e-mail me and I will send you the details and then you can decide whether you would like to take part. It's original fiction, and I hope to hear from you soon!! Luv Willow D xxxx

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six - Turn Left At The Rabbit And You're There!

* * *

Everyone stared at Harry for a moment and there was complete silence. James jumped up and stared at his son. "Oh my God, are you in labour? We have to get you to a bed, you have to lay down, you aren't due yet, is everything alright? Where is Poppy?!"  
  
"Breathe." Lucius said sarcasticly and James glared at him. It took Lucius a few minutes to realize his mistake. "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm fine." He pointed across the room. "It's not me you need to be worrying about, it's him."  
  
Draco was sitting on the floor and the poor boy had never been so pale in all his life (A/N: haha! fooled you all!!) Lucius ran over and carefully helped Draco up, but no sooner was Draco on his feet than he doubled over and ended up right back where he started.  
  
Harry, who had been trying to remain calm, panicked. He ran over and grabbed Draco's hand, kissing it over and over. "I love you babe, you know that. I love you so much, I..." But he was cut off as Draco pushed him over.  
  
"I blame you for this..." He muttered darkly, casting death glares at Harry. "I wish that mum was here." Draco pouted and curled up. Lucius shushed him and rubbed his back. Draco looked up. "I wish mum was here so that I could poison her... Gift my ass... This is a fucking curse..."  
  
"I wish that my mum was here too Dray... Why isn't she? Dad's here..." Harry mused to himself. The clouds opened up and the high goddess of The Powers That Be looked down at him. Harry wondered if he was going mad, because no one else seemed to have noticed her except James, who half waved. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am a member of The Powers That Be and I believe that just a moment ago you were musing about something that I may in fact be able to help you with." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh... right... I was just wondering why my mother isn't here." Harry said shyly, he still couldn't quite get over the fact that he was talking to a woman who was itting in a cloud.  
  
"Oh that... yes, well, you would of course want to know... The fact of the matter is, no one likes your mum, least of all I so as torture we only let James come and see you. Then she has to put up with him going on about you for the next few hundred years. If anyone actually liked Lilly, then maybe things would be different."  
  
"I like Lilly..." James pouted.  
  
"Jamie, darling, this was your idea." The woman said and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah." James shrugged and wandered off, doing a little dance to entertain himself. Harry watched him for a moment and when he looked back, the Godess was gone.  
  
Lucius set up pillows around Draco and tried to get him to do the proper breathing, but all he was really doing was getting on Draco's nerves. "Would you go away before I do something drastic!!" Draco screamed, trying to push Lucius away, but Lucius really wasn't listening - the biggest mistake he could have made - in his life - ever.  
  
"Oh do stop fussing Dra-AHHHHHHH!!" And just like that, Lucius was out cold. Draco smiled happily to himself and went about re-arranging the pillows.  
  
"Draco, what the hell did you just do?!" Severus shouted, trying to wake Lucius.  
  
Draco giggled to himself, producing a small silver object from his pocket. "Never underestimate the power of a spoon my dear Severus... Owchie!!! Harry, get your bitch ass over here so I can beat you with my spoon, this is all your fault and I hate you, and why is there still no doctor here, and why is James talking to himself?!"  
  
Harry glanced over at his father who was playing air-guitar. "Not to worry, he's not talking to himself... he's singing. He used to do that all the time apparently." Harry smiled.  
  
"Fell in love with the girl at the rock show... la la la." James looked around. "Something seems to be missing from this situation... Something wrong, and totally fucked up..."  
  
"HI EVERYONE!!" Every looked toward the door and James started bouncing up and down.  
  
"There it is! The one thing that was missing from this rather fucked-up situation! Sirius my darling, how are you babe?! It has been way too long!! Man, I wish I could hug you..."  
  
"Drink that." Severus said, handing a vial to James. "Drink that." Severus said, handing a vial to Harry. "Drink that." Severus said, handing a vial to Draco. "Drink that." Severus said, handing a vial to Draco. "Drink that." Severus said, handing a vial to a barely concious Lucius. "Drink that." Severus said, handing a vial to Sirius.  
  
"Yay!! I'm not all ghosty anymore!!" James said excitedly, and he hugged Sirius.  
  
"I can't feel my hand... Sev, why can't I feel my hand?" Harry said nervously.  
  
Severus pinted at Draco. "So that when he is breaking it, you won't feel a thing. Malfoy's have a tendancy to be nasty when they're in labour."  
  
"Well what was mine supposed to do?" Draco pouted, feeling no different.  
  
"You are now slightly number than you were. Less pain is always good. And to save waiting for them to ask. Goodnight Lucius." Lucius feel asleep. "And Sirius, any minute now you are going to remember something very important and leave." Severus said with a Snape-ish smile (that is soooo copyright, no stealing!).  
  
"I have something very important to do. I have to leave." Sirius said tonlessly and left.  
  
Severus smiled. Things were calm and quiet again - just the way he liked them. "Now this is how life is supposed to be... nice and quiet..." He mused. And one thing that you should learn is to never ever muse over anything when the Powers That Be are picking on you.  
  
"WE HEARD SIRIUS MUMBLING TO HIMSELF AND JAMES SINGING!!" Hermione screamed, bursting in through the portait and almost falling over a sleeping Lucius. Ron ran in behind her, ran into her, and together they fell on Lucius, who woke up screaming.  
  
"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! TOM, I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY!!!"  
  
Severus looked at him in shock. "Are you trying to... no, if fact, don't tell me, I don't want to know, I don't care!!! Now can everyone be quiet or you're going to..." Screaming errupts from the next room. Severus sighed dejectedly. "... wake the kids... Now I know why I became a greasy potions master."  
  
"You mean you're like that on purpose?!"  
  
"Yes, Mr Weasley, I am a greasy bastard on purpose... How did you get in here?! Is there no password on that door anymore?! So much for privacy in this place, it's stupid!!"  
  
"HELLO!! I AM STILL IN LABOUR DOWN HERE YOU KNOW!!" Draco screamed, but one one was paying any attention to him what-so-ever.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, who was still laying suggestivly on the floor between Lucius and Ron. "How did you know what my dad sounds like? Did you know he was here? Was I the only one who didn't know?!"  
  
"Did you not get the post-it?" Hermione asked logically.  
  
"No! I did not get the... AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Draco shrugged and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I tell you, love, these owls have a conspiracy against us. They do, it can't just be me. They are rising up against wizards and... owchie!!!!!!"  
  
By now, Severus couldn't take it any more. He just sat on the sofa and did the only manly thing... he cried. Like a little girl. Sirius wandered back in and a band was formed... a rock band... consistant of James as lead vocals, Sirius on guitar, Ron on drums and the ghost of Voldie as a backing singer. Poppy was still no where to be seen. The kids were still crying. Lucius had gone back to sleep, with Ron and Hermione still on top of him.  
  
Only five words seemed appropriate to Severus at that particular moment. "Kill me... kill me now..."

A/N2: Okay, not quite as long as I hoped... but the funny is back with a vengance!!! I am working on the next chapter right now... It will be up tommorow, or day after me thinks... maybe... If you review...

Oh yeah, fans of Drawing Circles Round The Moon - it will go on. I have been begged for more so there will be a couple more chapters. You win...


	27. That's Funny, A Fly Marrying A Bumble Be...

**A/N: **Holy hell I have been gone a long time! Miss me? Well anyways, here are all the missing bits that you guys have been waiting for! Thank you for being so patient. To anyone who I owe reviews, I'll try and get them all done tonight but I can't promise anything!! Love you all dearly, luv Willow xx

* * *

**Chapter 27 – That's Funny, A Fly Marrying A Bumblebee**

* * *

Lucius sat up, throwing Hermione and Ron off of him and he looked around. "It anyone else getting that floating sensation?" He mused, glancing around at the others. "You think I could fly if I tried?" He asked excitedly, jumping to his feet. He looked around again. "Where's Severus?"

Everyone else looked around, except Harry who was still in wonder of whether he actually saw the Powers That Be, and Draco, for obvious reasons. Sirius wandered to the bathroom door, which stood ajar. He peered inside, and there was Severus, sitting in the bath with something in his hand.

Lucius walked up behind Sirius and peered over his shoulder. Seeing Severus, his face fell. "Oh crap. How many of them has he swallowed?" He asked and Sirius shrugged. Lucius pushed him out of the way and went into the bathroom. "How many of these has you swallowed love?"

Severus grinned and giggled a little. "All of them." He said, which was followed by a major giggle fit. Lucius grabbed the packet from his hand.

"You know what happens when you have more than three of these!" He threw the packet to Sirius. "Get rid of that and find me some plain white bread and a pint of water. We'll have to try and get it all out of his system."

Sirius regarded the packet. "What harm can Smarties do? It's just chocolate." He said, as if that made everything okay. James, Hermione and Ron all dashed over to where Sirius was standing and looked at him in shock.

"It's not 'just chocolate' when it's in the system of Severus Snape!" Hermione exclaimed. "He gets all excited and… have you ever seen one of Lucius' sugar highs? Triple that, at the very least, but he's had a whole packet, things could get out of control!"

"I think it's a bit late for that." Ron said, pointing at Severus, who was crawling up the wall and across the ceiling. Ron shuddered. "Looks just like a spider up there. Someone get him down."

James gladly obliged. He grabbed a broom and started jabbing at Severus until suddenly, dramatically, Severus fell off the ceiling, and onto Lucius. Everyone rushed over to help the two of them untangle, and there was much cursing as limbs were rearranged in the correct places.

A cough made them all look up from their tangled bundle on the floor. Harry looked very white. "Girls… I have two daughters… Is that gonna happen to me? Is my body gonna do that?!" He mused for a moment before leaning on the sink for support.

Lucius slithered free of everyone else and stood on the toilet seat in a rather commanding way. "Right, this is what we're gonna do! James, Sirius, you are in charge of making sure that boy doesn't faint." He said pointing at Harry. "Ron, Hermione, you are on baby duty. And when I say that I mean Kellan and Elorah-Dannen, who have been abandoned. Severus…" He glanced at the giggling, twitching bundle on the floor. "… Stay there and try not to hurt yourself."

Severus seemed to find that very amusing and burst into laughter. Shaking his head, Lucius wandered back into the other room, where a very worn out Draco was sitting on the floor, holding two piles of blankets. "They're gorgeous." Lucius smiled, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor next to Draco.

"Yeah they are." Draco said softly. "Daddies little girls." He looked up at his father and smiled serenely. He placed each of the babies on top of a pillow beside him so that he could still see them. And he punched Lucius. Granted, it wasn't very hard, but the point was that he punched him. In the nose.

"What the hell was that for?!" Lucius shrieked, holding him nose and check for blood.

"You left me you git! There was me, in labour, having twins and you walked off!! You started a band!!" Draco raged, and as if to agree with his father, baby girl Malfoy #1 started wailing.

The door was thrown open and Ron staggered in and fell on the floor. Lucius rolled his eyes and let out a sigh and crawled over to where Ron was laying on the floor. "What's the matter with you now?" He asked, laying on the floor next to Ron.

"She zapped me." He said in the most pathetic tone of voice you have ever heard. He suddenly looked very scared. He froze up and didn't move, Lucius' forehead scrunched up and he looked over his shoulder. He too froze.

A slightly more composed Severus walked out of the bathroom followed by Sirius, James and Harry. They two froze where they stood.

Draco started to panic and dragged the twins back onto his lap. Both there now crying. They all stared at the figure standing by the door. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He asked.

For a long while there was silence. Lucius sat up and stared at him. "Albus… when did you start wearing stockings? And I must say that corset looks… um… lovely."

"Yes it is rather isn't it. I always fancied myself as a brilliant dresser."

"You certainly got our attention." James said in what he hoped was an off hand tone. Harry walked over and sat on the floor next to Draco.

"Well? Do I get to hold the little darlings then?" Dumbledore said, stepping a little further into the room.

Draco smiled at him and grabbed Harry's shirt. "Don't let him touch my children." He hissed and Harry was actually quite scared of the violet glare he received.

"Yes dear. The twins need their rest now. Some other time perhaps?" He said hopefully and smiled desperately.

"Yes yes, alright. I'll come by some other time. But for now I must go and show Minerva my new outfit!" He said excitedly and departed. Everyone let out a breath of relief that the freak had gone.

"Well… that was a bit different…" Severus said quietly, everyone nodded silently in agreement.


End file.
